CORAZÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO EN ITALIA
by EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que el Inazuma Japón ganó el FFI.Haruna está enamorada de alguién a quién dejó en Italia, pero muy pronto se volverán a ver. Solo hay una pega Fubuki y Goenji también están enamorados de la peliazul.También alguien más;pero de Estados Unidos.¿Cómo terminará esto?¿Acabará bien? Por favor entren y lean esta historia no los decepcionará.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores de Inazuma Eleven.**

**Soy yo de nuevo estrelladefuego20.**

**Hoy vengo con una historia que como personaje principal tendremos a Haruna**

**Otonashi.**

**Se me ha hecho más duro subir este capitulo por el echo de que ya he empezado el **

**colegio; y por temor a que quedara penoso.**

**Pero bueno...**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Por favor enviad reviews.**

**CORAZÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO EN ITALIA.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Una noticia inesperada y un recuerdo.**

**Ya pasaron 2 años desde que el Inazuma Japón terminara el FFI.**

**Todos se habían distanciado bastante desde la graduación de Endo Mamoru y los demás.**

**Muy pocas personas se animaban para quedar con otras.**

**Muchas de ellas regresaron a su instituto.**

**Muchos integrantes del equipo Japonés habían cogido billetes de vuelo a destinos muy lejanos; pero, a pesar de eso siempre **

**mantenían contacto mediante Whassap, Facebook o Tuenti...**

**Transcurridos esos dos años; el entrenador Hibiki llamaron a todos los ganadores del FFI(incluyendo a las gerentes), para que se **

**reunieran en el campo de futbol La Ribera, porque, según él les tenía una sorpresa preparada.**

**En el momento en el que recibieron la noticia, cogieron las maletas, fueron al aeropuerto y cogieron un billete de avión destinado a **

**Japón.**

**La noticia llegó desde Estados Unidos hasta África. Mejor dicho, por todo el continente europeo.**

**Tardaron un par de días en regresar a la Ciudad Inazuma. Algunos simplemente tardaron media hora(porque se habían quedado **

**en la ciudad).**

**Pero no pasó nada porque en cuanto estuvieron todos en el Campo de futbol de La Ribera, todos se fundieron en un efusivo **

**abrazo.**

**Empezaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo, logrando que no se entendiera nada; por el hecho de que cada quien estaba **

**hablando de un tema diferente.**

**Estuvieron hablando durante aproximadamente 15 minutos, cuando, alguien carraspea, logrando así, captar la atención de los **

**jóvenes.**

**Fué en ese mismo instante en el que absolutamente todos posaron su mirada al frente, dejando ver varias caras de asombro por **

**parte de todo el equipo.**

-¡¿P-P-PERO QUE ES ESTO?!**-Grita a todo pulmon un jóven de 18 años,de cabello café corto con sus típicos "cuernos" que le **

**solían salir cuando llevaba en la cabeza su banda color naranja hace ya tiempo.**

**Todos se tuvieron que tapar los oidos por el grito que había dado Endo .**

**De pronto una chica peliazul con unas gafas rojas encima de la cabeza le respondió:**

¡Endo!¡Deja de gritar!¡Que no estamos sordos!**-Decía la joven de 17 años, pelo azulado un poco **

**mas largo y ondulado, hasta media espalda, de ojos verdes-grisáceos, con el ceño fruncido.**

-¡HAY!¡Haruna-san no hagas eso que me revientas los oidos!**-Le decía Endo llorando estilo anime mientras la miraba.**

-¡Uhm!¡eso te pasa por gritar demasiado!¡y si de reventar oidos quieres hablar...!**-Le reprochaba sarcasticamente la ex-gerente del **

**raimon e inazuma japón.**

**Todos, absolutamente todos se reían de esa cómica situación. **

**Bueno... no todos, ya que cierto chico de cabello blanco de puntas estaba contemplando a Haruna;aunque no solo él, también un **

**jóven con el pelo medio punta de color plateado y ojos verdes oscuros también la contemplaba.**

**Pasados un par de minutos alguien los llamó:**

-¡Goenji-san;Fubuki-san!¡¿Os encontráis bien?**-Preguntó una chica de cabello verde tirando a negro con una pinza color rosa para **

**sujetarse así el flequillo; su nombre era Aki Kino.**

-¿EH?**-Preguntaron los dos é en ese mismo instante cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo y **

**de las palabras de la peli-verde.**-Ah sí...sí estamos bien...**-Dijeron al mismo tiempo un tanto nerviosos, soltando una risa nerviosa, **

**que, sin lugar a dudas, contagió al resto de los integrantes de ese "pequeño"grupo.**

**En ese preciso momento Haruna dejó de reirse, se puso seria y, mirando hacia todos los entrenadores preguntó:**

-¡Bueno a lo que íbamos!Disculpen pero, podrían decirnos ¿porqué nos han llamado a todos?**-Exigió saber la hermana del estratega.**

-Ejem...**-Carraspeó el entrenador Kudou dejando de reirse y dirigiendose a todos.**-Bueno, como todos sabéis, ya se os comunicó que

tarde o temprano por ganar el torneo del FFI, se os recompensaría; por lo que nos reunimos todos los entrenadores y estuvimos pensando

hasta el día de hoy, cuál sería ese premio;; que es...**-Dijo el padre de Fuyuka callándose para dar paso a la noticia que la comunicaría la **

**entrenadora Hitomiko.**

-¡Un viaje a Italia con todo pagado!**-Dijo sonriente la hermana de Hiroto.**

-¡¿CÓMO?!**-Ese fué el grito colectivo, pero como siempre hay excepciones, el de Endo se escuchó muchísimo más que el de el **

**resto de los chicos; dejando medio sordas a las chicas del grupo(Aki,Natsumi y Fuyuka), que lo miraban como si quisieran **

**ahorcarle.**

**Haruna, en cambio se había quedado petrificada en su sitio. Le había afectado la noticia. Estaba en shock.**

-Bueno chicas ya...**-Las calmaba Tobitaka sin exito**-Dejadlo para más tarde ya que si lo matáis ahora luego no podréis golpearlo...**-Con eso **

**hizo que las chicas se detuvieran en seco, para, dar paso a que se giraran de inmediato hacia el chico del tupé y lo miraran con un **

**gran brilo en los ojos mientras que, al resto, solamente les aparecía una gotita tipo anime detrás de las cabezas.**

-¡QUÉ GRAN RAZÓN TIENES!**-Le responden todas.**

-...-**-El entrenador Kudou no decía nada, al igual que el entrenador Ibiki.**

**Hiroto se acerca a la hermana de Kido y le pregunta:**

-Oye...¿Estás bien?**-Le pregunta el pelirrojo.**

-¿Eh?¡Sí! Es solo que me ha impactado la noticia, todavía no me creo que vayámos a volver a Italia.**-Le respondía Haruna saliendo del **

**trance y posando su vista en los ojos verdes del jóven.**

-Ya bueno... es normal, ¡nadie se lo esperaba!** -Respondía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.**

-Jajaja;¡Tienes razón!**-Le decía la peliazul devolviendole el gesto.**

-Eh...Bueno... Vistas las circunstancias y que tenéis mucha emoción por llegar allí, id a vuestras casas e id a hacer las maletas.¡En MEDIA

HORA TODOS aquí!**-Las últimas palabras las remarcó Hitomiko para que cierto jóven de cabello color café y el pelo alborotado se **

**diera por aludido.**

-¡SÍ!**-Dicen todos mientras se marchan a sus casas para preparar el equipaje.**

**...**

**EN LA CASA DE HARUNA.**

**La jóven había llegado hacía 5 minutos a su hogar, había subido a su habitación para preparar la maleta e ir rápidamente hacia el **

**campo de entrenamiento principal y no hacer esperar a sus compañeros.**

**En otros 5 minutos ya hubo hecho su maleta y se quedó contemplando una fotografía que tenía puesta en su mesita de noche.**

**Esa foto se tomó con la camara que llevaba ella siempre consigo, el día antes de que tuvieran que marcharse de nuevo a Japón, **

**en el campo del último enfrentamiento entre Inazuma Japón y The Little Gigants, dónde... sería la última vez que volvería a ver a **

**ese chico, a su ángel guardián y protector.**

**El día en el que se marchaban, el día en el que ella estaba a punto de subir al avión; apareció y, en ese instante recordó el **

**momento: **

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Ella estaba a punto de subir al avión, derramaba lágrimas por su rostro.**_

_**Ya no las reprimía... sentía un dolor muy grande al sentir que se marcharía sin haberse despedido de el amigo especial que había **_

_**hecho.**_

_**Anunciaban ya que en poco tiempo despegarían rumbo a Japón,y,Haruna, estaba con el corazón destrozado.**_

_**Sintió que sus ilusiones se iban; solamente susurró **__"Ya no quedan esperanzas"__**, y con eso, se disponía a abordar el avión cuando **_

_**siente que alguen la toma del brazo y le dice al oido**__"Espera"__**.En ese ese instante, ella se gira suavemente quedano cara a cara con **_

_**el chico de sus sueños.**_

_-"Tú...tú..."__**-A Haruna no le salían las palabras para expresar lo que sentía hacia el jóven.**_

_-"Por favor... no llores; porque si lo haces... me dejarás peor de lo que ya me encuentro con tu partida."__**-Le decía intentando sonreir sin **_

_**éxito.**_

_-"Yo...tú...yo...yo...__**-Seguía sin poder decirle nada por el llanto que tenía-**__¡TE VOY A ECHAR DE MENOS!__**-Gritaba la de gafas rojas **_

_**abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras él, dejaba que se desahogase sobre su pecho,derramando él tamién pequeñas lágrimas que **_

_**caían al suelo. **_

_-Mira,escuchame un una promesa,¿vale?__**-Le preguntaba el castaño de ojos azules tomandola por los hombros **_

_**mirandola dulcemente pero decididamente a la jóven.**_

_-¿Una promesa?¿De qué se trata?__**-Preguntaba curiosa la de ojos verdes-grisaceos.**_

_-Muy sencillo mira, juremos que por nada en el mundo nos vendremos abajo fácilmente, y que, algún día, nos reencontraremos.__**-Le decía con **_

_**una sonrisa de las que el solamente le daba a esas personas que creía él especial.**__-Y, cuándo eso ocurra, nada ni nadie en el mundo _

_nos separará.¿Promesa?__**-Finalizó el castaño extendiendo una mano.**_

_-¡Promesa!__**-Decía la peliazul mientras juntaba su mano con la del chico.**_

_**En ese preciso momento, él saca una pequeña caja dónde se la entrega y le pide que la abra.**_

_**Ella accede a la petición y al abrirlo queda maravillada.**_

_**La cajita contenía dos colgantes con las iniciales H y F.**_

_-¡Es hermoso!__**-Le responde sonriendo tiernamente Haruna.**_

_-Eso es para que siempre, aunque no nos veamos, sepas que siempre pensaré en tí.__**-Decía él mientras cogía uno de los colgantes y se lo **_

_**colocaba a la pequeña gerente.**_

_-Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.-__**Le decía mientras lo abrazaba.**_

_-No hay de qué...mira yo también me lo colocaré.__**-Le dice el ojiazul mientras se coloca el otro colgante.**_

_**En ese momento alguién la llama desde la ventana:**_

_-¡OTONASHI-SAN!VAMOS DATE PRISA QUE NOS VAMOS.__**-La llamaba Toramaru.**_

_-¡VOY!__**-Le respondía al pelinegro.**_

_**El castaño, después de escuchar el anunciado de Toramaru se acerca a Haruna, la besa en la frente y la abraza contra su cuerpo **_

_**cálidamente.**_

_-Nos vemos bonita.__**-Le decía el jóven conteniendo las lágrimas mientras volvía a contemplar su cara.**_

_-S-si... nos volveremos a ver...¡Es una promesa!__**-Le decía ella soltando lágrimas mientras también contemplaba el rostro de aquél **_

_**jóven.**_

_**Allí fué cuando se dió la vuelta y, subiendo al avión se puso a llorar, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.**_

_-¿Qué te ocurre?__**-Le preguntó Tachimukai preocupado.**_

_-Nada Tachi... no es nada...¡VÁMONOS!__**-Gritó a los cuatro vientos sentada al lado del portero en la parte de la ventana.**_

_**Y diciendo eso, el avión se puso en marcha, dejando sintiendo así, a la peliazul, alejada de ese muchacho.**_

_**Mientras despegaban ella puso su mano en su cuello, sosteniendo así el colgante que le había regalado.**_

_**El jóven también hizó lo mismo, mientras veía partir a la chica de ojos verdes-grisaceos sostuvo con su mano derecha su colgante.**_

_**Él llevaba la H y Haruna la F.**_

**FINAL FLASHBACK.**

**En ese instante Haruna depositó su fotografía en la maleta y fué a salir por la puerta pero... antes de salir dijo:**

-¡Tenías muchísima razón!¡Nos vamos a volver a ver!¡Esa promesa si se ha cumplido! Gracias creer en mí...¡FIDIO!**-Decía mientras de su **

**boca salía una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo de esta historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ha sido un placer escribir este capítulo.**

**Por favor cualquier duda enviadme un MP y os contestaré de inmediato o cuando **

**pueda.**

**Por favor, enviadme reviews para saber si debo de contiuarla, si está bien...**

**Se despide muy animadamente:**

**estrelladefuego20.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola una vez más a CORAZÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO EN ITALIA.**

**Les doy las gracias a fubuki-sakuragaa y a Hoshiri Midorikawa por comentar.**

**He de comunicaros que, a partir de este capítulo las cosas se van a complicar un poquito.**

**Más de uno se llevará una sorpresa porque...**

**Jajaja. No os lo voy a decir que sinó luego no me leeis. XD**

**Bueno ahora si,seguid enviando reviews. Muchísimas gracias.**

**Gomen por haber tardado mas de lo previsto, pero esque estoy liada con **

**Vuelvo a repetir: Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5. A mi me pertenece **

**la historia.**

**Ahora el fic:**

**CORAZÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO EN ITALIA.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: INQUIETUD Y DOLOR EN EL AIRE Y ALIVIO EN LA TIERRA.**

**Haruna salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento de La Ribera lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, pues, al haberse **

**quedado recordando se le pasó la hora.**

**Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando no se dá cuenta de que el semáforo se había puesto en rojo y un coche estaba a punto de atropellarla.**

**En ese momento se queda mirando fijamente el coche, no podía salir de su trance. Creía que moriría atropellada y no podría volver a ver al italiano; **

**pero, se equivocaba cuándo cierra los ojos esperando el impacto y, en vez de eso, lo único que siente son unos fuertes brazos cogiendola de la cintura **

**y saltando con ella al otro extremo de la carretera.**

**Fué al cabo de un par de segundos cuando siente que alguien la llama:**

-¡Otonashi-san!¡¿Te encuentras bien?!**-Le pregunta la voz del joven preocupado por la chica.**

**Es en ese preciso instante cuándo reconoce la voz y abre los ojos lentamente intentando recordar lo que había pasado no hace más de 1 minuto, **

**recibe una sorpresa al ver la cara de su salvador tan cerca de la suya, con sus ojos preocupados.**

-¡F-FU-FUBUKI!**-Grita la peliazul asombrada mirandolo icrédula.**

-¿Qué ocurre Otonashi-san?¿Te encuentras bien?¿Te has hecho daño?**-Sigue preguntandole a la jóven preocupado, creyendo que se había hecho daño al **

**aterrizar al otro lado de la calle por su culpa.**

-S-si...estoy bien...**.-Dice la de gafas rojas-**¡Pero tendría que preguntarte yo eso a ti Fubuki-kun!**-Finaliza ella regañandolo un poco.**

-¡Yo estoy bien Haruna-chan!¡Mira,¿Lo ves?**-Le dice el peliplata mostrándole una dulce sonrisa y dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo con los brazos **

**extendidos para que la más pequeña de las ex-gerentes no se preocupara.**

-Uff... ¡Está bien!¡Me alegro de que no te hayas hecho daño!**-Dice la hermana de Kido con una mirada dulce.**

-¡Sí!Jaja.**-Dice el oji-verde riendose.**-Por cierto**-Detiene la risa y sonando serio le dice**-¿Qué estabas haciendo o en que estabas pensando para no darte

cuenta de que casi te atropellan?**-Le pregunta un poco enfadado a la oji verde-grisaceo.**

-¿Eh?**-Pregunta la jóven un poco aturdida.**-Ah, no nada,nada importante, solamente esque estaba corriendo porque se me había pasado el tiempo y no quería

haceros esperar.**-Finalizó ella un poco apenada.**

-No pasa nada, pero,por favor... prometeme que pase lo que pase jamás me volverás a dar un susto como el de hoy.¿Sí?**-Le pregunta el peliplateado poniendo carita de cachorrito, por lo que Haruna no pudo negarle la petición.**

-Por cierto Fubuki...¿cómo es que tu no te encuentras en el campo con los demás?**-Preguntó extrañada la chica.**

-Pues...verás, para serte sincero, si me encontraba junto a ellos, pero, esque lo que pasa es que como tardabas tanto, tu hermano ya se estaba empezando a

preocupar y, por eso, había venido a buscarte para decirte que te dieras prisa porque nos íbamos sin tí.**-Se justificó el delantero.**

-Ah, vale. ¡Muchísimas grácias por venir a avisarme!**-Mientras Haruna le dice eso lo abraza y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Fubuki se **

**sonrojase levemente.**

-B-Bueno...¿qué?¿Nos vamos?**-Le preguntó nerviosamente mientras miraba al suelo un poco apenado.**

-S-sí claro. En marcha.**-Dijo sin más la peliazul, ya que estaba nerviosa al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Fubuki, por lo que decidió bajar la **

**cabeza para que no se notara su visible sonrojo.**

**Entonces Fubuki se dió cuenta del enrojecimiento de la jóven, y, también de la hora que era, así que pensó que no era momento para sentirse **

**apenado por nada, por lo que sin más, cogió la mano de la peliazul y se fueron corriendo a La Ribera.**

**Finalmente en un par de minutos aparecieron delante de la puerta del instituto y se dirigieron al campo donde se encontraban todos.**

-¡HASTA QUE LLEGAÍS!**-Grita Endou enfadadísimo.**-¿CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS A LLEGAR TARDE?¡YA ÍBAMOS A MARCHARNOS SIN

VOSOTROS!**-Finalizó el ex-capitán del equipo.**

-Eh...**-Fubuki se quedó sin habla no sabía que responderle.**-"Piensa rápido Shirou, piensa rápido si no quieres ser el blanco de su rabia"**-Se repetía **

**mentalmente el albino, intentando encontrar la solución a su problema sin exíto. Fué entonces cuándo se le ocurrió algo pero, en ese momento a **

**Haruna también por lo qué lo dijeron los dos a la vez.**

-¡ENDOU MIRA ES UN BALÓN DE FUTBOL CON PATAS!¡TE ESTÁ LLAMANDO Y QUIERE QUE VAYAS CON ÉL A COMER UN BUEN

PLATO DE ONIGIRIS!**-Dijeron los dos a la vez intentando que su ocurrencia hubiera funcionado.**

**Fué buena la ocurrencia de los dos porque Endou, saltó por todo el campo gritandole a un balón de futbol con patas invisible que lo esperara que se **

**iban los dos a comer hasta reventar.**

**A todos les salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza al ver a Endou gitarle a la nada y correr detrás de ella.**

**Entonces Aki fué a paso normal hasta donde se encontraba su novio y, sin quererlo le pego una colleja en toda la cabeza que se cayó de boca al **

**suelo.**

**Entonces él ex-portero abrazó a la peliverde, haciendo que Aki se sonrojara violentamente.**

**Todos se rieron al ver tal escena.**

**Endou y Aki volvieron dónde el resto los esperaban con una gran sonrisa en sus caras.**

**Los entrenadores vieron la escena conmovidos, menos Hitomiko que se cansó de ver tanta **"escena tierna"** y se puso delante de ellos con una mirada **

**gélida anunciándoles que ahora ellos se sentarían en parejas para subir al avión y que ella, personalmente se encargaría de elegirlas.**

**Finalizadas las palabras de la segunda entrenadora que tuvieron, tragaron saliva duramente.**

-Bien;visto las relaciones de cada uno con los demás integrantes del equipo, las parejas quedarán en este orden:**-Decía el entrenador Kudo.**

-1:Endou y Kazemaru.**-Anunciaba Ibiki.**

-2:Kido y Goenji**-Continuaba Kudo.**

-3:Sakuma y Someoka**-Decía Hitomiko.**

-4:Toko y Natsumi-**Continuaba Ibiki.**

-5:Aki y Fuyuka**-Anunciaba el padre de la pelimorada.**

-6:Toramaru y Tobitaka**-Decía la hermana de Hiroto.**

-7:Tsunami y Tachimukai**-Anunciaba el de barba blanca.(NO, NO ES SANTA CLAUS XD)**

-8:Rika y Haruna-**Decía Kudo.**

-9:Fubuki y Kogure**-Contínuaba Ibiki**

-10:Hiroto y Midorikawa**-Decía Hitomiko.**

-11:Kabeyama y Hijikata**-Finalizaba Ibiki mientras miraba a todos los presentes.**

**-**¡Muy bien y ahora, vámonos al aeropuerto!**-Contestó Kido.**

-¡SÍ!**-Gritaron todos alzando sus puños, como en los viejos tiempos.**

**...**

**EN EL AEROPUERTO**

**Ya habían recogido los billetes y estaban esperando el momento para subir al avión.**

**Estaban todos muy emocionados, en especial Haruna, porque sabía que en horas, ya estaría de nuevo con el chico al que le robó el corazón.**

**La peliazul estaba ilusionada, pero también,un poco tensa, pues no le gustaban mucho los aviones debido a que sus padres fallecieron en él cuando **

**apenas ella y Kido tenían corta edad.**

**Desde entonces, intentaba no subir nunca en avión, y era más precavida en subir a un avión cuándo habían tormentas.**

**En ese momento los tres entrenadores llaman la atención de los jóvenes y les comunican que ya era hora de subir al avión.**

**Haruna tragó en seco, tomó aire, lo expulsó y se dirigió junto a los demás al interior del avión.**

**Ya dentro del avión todos se abrocharon los cinturones, esperando el momento en el que despegarían rumbo a Italia.**

**Y entonces ocurrió:despegó directo hacia su pasaje de gloria.**

**...**

**Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que subieron al avión,y, cada quien hacía una cosa diferente:**

**Casi todos los integrantes masculinos del equipo, hablaban de futbol( He dicho casi todos porque Toko y Rika se les unieron a la charla.) y de **

**como sería volver a jugar con los de todas las selecciones del FFI.**

**Por otra parte, las chicas estaban hablando sobre moda, que estuvieron haciendo desde que todos se separaron , hablando de moda y de chicos.**

**Los entrenadores estaban hablando de sus cosas personales.**

**Y, finalmente, Haruna; ella estába con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que parte de sus ojos no se vieran, si se veía algo de ellos, era una sombra.**

**Había permanecido callada todo el rato e intentaba no pensar que estaba en el avión, sinó en tierra firme.**

**A parte de todo eso, sentía una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho, sentía como si fuese a desmayarse de la emoción y, a la vez, que algo malo **

**sucedería.**

**Goenji, estába hablando con Kido de su carrera de facultad en medicina cuando, se da cuenta del estado de la peliazul.**

**Fubuki también, pero, ninguno se atreve a levantarse por el mero hecho de que los riñeran.**

**Haruna, por su parte, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que, cuando Sakuma llamó su nombre no lo atendió.**

**Estaba muy pálida, y, cada vez le costaba más respirar; a su vez que habían rastros de lágrimas luchando por salir de los ojos de la ojiverde-**

**grisáceos.**

**Fué entonces cuándo Rika, que estaba a su lado, la zarandea leemente diciendo su nombre, lo cual, fué ahí cuando si se percató de que la otra **

**peliazul de cabello largo la observaba con expresión preocupada.**

-O-Oye Haruna...¿Te encuentras bien?**-Pregunta la de ojos grises-violaceos claros.**

-P-pues... para serte sincera...no...no estoy bien.-**Le comunicó abatida la de gafas rojas.**

-¿Qué te ocurre Haruna-san?**-Pregunta Tsunami curioso y a la vez un poco preocupado; que, eso viniendo de él, era normal, por el echo de ser el mayor **

**del equipo, tenia precedencia a preocuparse por los más"pequeños".**

-S-solo que estoy un poco mareada, pero con una pastilla se pasará.**-Decía la ex-gerente con una mirada tristona.**

-¿Segura de que solo es eso?**-Preguntaba Kido a su hermana.**-Ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado.**-Dicho eso, Haruna se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia **

**donde su hermano, cambiándose así, el sitio por Goenji, que, este, mientras pasaba por el pasillo al mismo tiempo que la peliazul, intercambiaron una **

**mirada breve; una mirada, que hacía hacerlo sentir culpable de su estado;sin tener por qué.**

-...-**-La ex-gerente no decía nada, solamente seguía intentando respirar para no ahogarse, mientras se sentaba al lado de la ventana, al lado de Kido.**

-¿O-Otonashi-san?**-Pregunta Tobitaka dudoso.**

**En ese instante, la rabia y la desolación invadió cada poro de su ser haciendo que volviese a agachar el rostro mientras que lágrimas cristalinas se **

**deslizaban por la cara de la joven. **

-¡¿Ha-Haruna?!**-Preguntaba el estratega favorito de Kageyama Ryuji(NO SE SI SE ESCRIBA ASÏ :S)preocupado mirando a su hermana como, **

**básicamente, se deshidrataba; más la pobre no dejaba de llorar, mientras le temblaban los labios.**

**Ella, ignoraba practicamente a su hermano, ya que, según ella, no quería que se preocuparapor idioteces. Solo se mordía el labio intentando ahogar **

**el llanto.**

**No pudo más.**

**Bajo la mirada atenta de todos se puso a llorar golpeandose contra la ventana.**

**Todos se pregutaban que era lo que le podía pasar a quella chica de 17 años, siempre tan optimista, alegre, feliz...**

**Muy fácil:se había derrumbado porque el vuelo era el 666, y la compañia aérea era la de Air Happy(ME LA ACABO DE INVENTAR); en resumen; **

**ese mismo avión y compañía era dónde se fueron sus padres para... no volver más.**

-Máma y papá iban en este avión... la misma compañía y el mismo número... en este avión...¡AQUÍ FUÉ DONDE DESAPARECIERON DE MI VIDA!**-Grito **

**Haruna llorando desgarradoramente.**

**Todos quedaron en shock... no sabían que hacer o decir. **

**Casi todos ya sabían la historia de lo que ocurrió con los padres del estratega, la reportera y adjunto ellos.**

**Toko iba a decir algo, pero se retractó por si decía algo inadecuado y hundía más a su jóven amiga.**

**Kido, enseguida lo comprendió, y, al igual que su hermana, sintió que se desquebrajaba su corazón. Fué entonces el por qué de su lastimero **

**comportamiento.**

**Enseguida, cogió la cara de Haruna, y, la obligó a que lo mirase a la cara, a los ojos. Ella hizo esa acción quedando cara a cara. Kido, para hacerle un **

**favor a su hermana, lo que hizo fué quitarse las gafas para dejar que viera esos ojos que tanto adoraba y extrañaba la jóven peliazul.**

**Haruna, en ese momento, lo único que hizo después de volver a ver los ojos de su hermano y de que este se las volviera a colocar(JO; ¿ESQUE **

**ESTE NUNCA SE CANSA DE LLEVAR GAFAS? XD), se echó a llorar a los brazos de su hermano.**

**Kido, lo único que pudo hacer fué recibirla gustosamente entre sus brazos, para, después, acariciarle el pelo, igual que cuando eran niños.**

**Haruna,se tranquilizaba y, de pronto le pregunto a Kido una una cosa:**

-Oye...¿verdad que aún te acuerdas de esa canción que nos cantaba mamá antes de ir a dormir?¿Verdad que aún te acuerdas...Yutto?**-Le preguntaba la jóven en **

**un susurro a su hermano mientras este la miraba con tristeza y asombro.**

**Tristeza por el echo de ver a su hermana tán meláncolica, y, gratamente sorprendido por la cuestión de que nunca lo llamaba por su verdadero **

**nombre, y, si lo hacía, era porque estaba muy triste y en ese instante se sentía muy sola.**

**Kido, sentía un dolor en en pecho, ya que, tenía que contarle algo muy importante a Haruna, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, porque sabía que, si lo **

**hacía, la hundiría totalmente.**

**Estaba discutiendo mentalmente consigo mismo, pero, al final, lo tuvo claro: se lo diría en cuanto pudiera antes de llegar a Italia.**

**...**

**Eran las doce de la noche cuando están todos durmiendo; todos exceptuando al joven de rastas, y a la peliazul de ojos verdes-grisaceos.**

**Kido le había estado confesando a Haruna todo lo que le ocurría y muchas mas cosas.**

**Haruna escuchaba cada palabra de Kido con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentía que su corazón se convertía en un agujero negro que consumía todas las **

**demás emociones.**

**La ex-gerente antes de que el jóven de ojos rojos siguiera hablando le espetó furiosa:**

-¡¿POR QUÉ?¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJIESTE ANTES?¿EH? ¡CONTESTA!¡TENÍA DERECHO A SABERLO Y TÚ NIÑATO DEL DEMONIO ME

LO ESTUVISTE OCULTANDO DESDE SIEMPRE!**-Mientras Haruna gritaba escandalizada y rota en llanto Kido intentaba hacerla callar para no **

**despertar a los del equipo y armarla, sin resultado alguno. **-¿¡HASTA CUÁNDO CREÍSTE QUE PODÍAS MANTENERME EN SECRETO TODO

ESTO!? ¡SI ME LO HUBIESES DICHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO SEGURAMENTE YO NO ME ENCONTRARÍA EN ESTAS CONDICIONES Y TÚ

TAMPOCO!**-Gritaba sofocada la de gafas rojas mirando al ex-estratega con una mirada que lo mataría si pudiera; haciendo así que, con los gritos, **

**alertaran a los demás del equipo levantandose un poco preocupados por el griterio de la joven.**

-¡NO, NO LO ESTOY, Y A PARTIR DE AHORA ME DA A MÍ QUE TAMPOCO VOLVERÉ A ESTARLO HASTA QUE ME HAYA ALEJADO LO

SUFICIENTE DE ESTE FENÓMENO!**-Alzaba la voz la jóven mientras su cara estaba roja debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo gritándole al de **

**rastas, rota en su dolor, liberando así todo el dolor que sentía.**

**Vale, podrá liberarlo todo; angustias, alegria, tristezas, sorpresas... todo. Bueno todo... excepto ese odio que se había clavado en el pecho de la jóven **

**como una estaca y que ella juraba que lo mantendría ahí hasta que no viera mas a Kido.**

-H-Haruna-chan...¿Que te ocurre?Estás empezando a asustarnos...**-Dice un preocupado Kogure mirando atemorizado a la gerente más pequeña.**

-NO OCURRE NADA YUUYA, NO OCURRE NADA, SALVO QUE ESTE FENÓMENO ANTINATURAL, DESAGRADABLE Y NADA BUENO

PARA LA VISTA HA ESTADO ENGAÑANDOME TODO ESTE TIEMPO.**-Decía furiosa mientras señalaba al de gafas.**

-Haruna, ten más respeto¿Recuerdas?Es tu hermano...**-Decía Ibiki intentando calmar la situación sin controlarlo.**

-JÁ... JAJAJAJAJAJA**-Empezó a reirse como desquiciada mirando feo al entrenador.**-Ya... claro... todo el mundo sabe que es mi hermano... **-Decía **

**sarcásticamente.**-Es más... si Yuuto es mi hermano, yo no tengo padres...**-Finalizaba mientras acababa su sarcasmo bajando la mirada quedando **

**totalmente oculta en una sombra.**

-¿D-De qué estás hablando Haruna-chan?**-Preguntaba Tachimukai sin entender la situación.**

-...-**Haruna no dice nada, solo mantiene la mirada en el suelo.**

-Haruna...**-Dice Rika intentando animar a la peliazul sin exito.**

-Haruna, por favor entiendelo, soy tu hermano...**-Dice Kido intentando arreglar las cosas.**

-¡YA BASTA!**-Grita enfadada dirigiendose hacia el de rastas.**-DEJA DE MENTIR, DEJA DE INVENTARTE EXCUSAS, DEJA DE LLAMARME POR

MI NOMBRE; NO MEJOR NI ME DIRIJASLA PALABRA...!Y SI QUIERES CONTAR HISTORIAS, CUENTASELAS A LOS DEMÁS PORQUE YO

YA ESTOY HARTA!**-Gritaba intentando golpear a Kido pero siendo detenida por Aki y Toko.**

-¡HARUNA DETENTE!**-Grita Natsumi pegandole una bofetada en la cara, haciendo que dejara de gritar, pero que a su vez, sintiera más odio y **

**mucha más tristeza.**

**Así, Haruna se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al último asiento para acostarse y cerrar los ojos, simplemente por el echo de lo que había ocurrido, **

**quería mantenerse alejada de todos ellos, aunque solamente fuera hasta que llegaran a su destino.**

**Nadie dijo nada respecto a lo ocurrido y se volvieron a acostar, pero no pudieron conciliar el sueño.**

**Estaban muy preocupados, y se quedaron despiertos casi toda la noche; pero enseguida cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.**

**...**

**Se había hecho de día y los entrenadores llamaron a gritos a los jugadores y gerentes para que se despertaran anunciandoles que en 15 minutos **

**llegarían por fin a su destino.**

**Todos se despiertan y mientras todos intentan rencordar lo que había pasado esa noche,Natsumi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a hablar con **

**Haruna.**

**La ojiverde-grisáceo no contestó a sus preguntas y la pelirroja se estaba empezando a enfadar.**

**Antes de que pudiera gritarle unas cuantas cosas a la peliazul uno de los entrenadores grita:**

-¡CHICOS FÍJAOS, YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!¡ITALIA!**-Decía el entrenador Kudo.**

-¡Sí!-**Gritaron todos euforicos**

**En ese momento cuándo el avión se detiene, los jugadores bajan y cogen el equipaje.**

**Finalmente, Haruna no había dicho nada desde la pelea, y, eso inquietaba a Fubuki.**

**En el momento en el que finalizan de hablar con el entrenador, escuchan una voz proveniente detrás de ellos.**

-¡Bienvenidos campeones!**-Dijo la persona que se encontraba detrás de ellos.**

**Todos se giran hacia la voz y quedan asombrados.**

**Pues se trataba de nadie mas y de nadie menos que de...**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y espero tambien que me enviéis reviews.**

**Gomen por subirla tan tarde de lo que lo planeé, pero esque estaba liada con las tareas de la escuela.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el segundo capítulo?¿Cuál será la conversación que habían hablado Haruna y Kido?**

**¡Pasarán un monton de cosas nuevas más en CORAZÓN DE FUEGO Y HIELO EN ITALIA!**

**Por favor comentad.**

**Ahora antes de marcharme tengo una encuesta que haceros:**

**¿De quién creeis y queréis que sea proveniente la voz?**

**- Fidio Aldena.**

**-Mark Kruger.**

**-El director del hotel.**

**Por favor comentad y, con la persona que haya ganado, esa persona será la proveniente de la voz.**

**¡Sayonara!**

**Se despide emocionada:**

**estrelladefuego20.**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos mis fantásticas lectoras!

Bienvenidas una vez más a CORAZÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO EN ITALIA.

Pido disculpas, por haberme tardado demasiado en subirlo,pero esque no tenía imaginación; además de

que estaba muy liada con los exámenes y deberes ;)

Pero, ya están hechos; por lo que, ahora, agradezco a todas vosotras que me apoyáis y llegáis a

motivarme para seguir escribiendo! ;)

¡ARIGATO!

Por cierto, he de advertiros que, a partir de este capitulo, aparecerán OC's; por lo que si queréis

participar, solamente tenéis que enviarme los datos que os mostraré finalizado el capitulo.

Gracias a todas vosotras que comentastéis el anterior capitulo y por responder la encuesta. ;)

Aquí encontraréis lo que habló Kido y Haruna ;)

AVISOA KARI-CHAN Y A MI ONEE-CHAN CEREZOENDEMONIADO QUE APARECERÁN EN ESTE

CAPITULO JUNTO CONMIGO.

¡Espero que os guste!

Psdta: A partir de este capitulo, haré que por cada 5 reviews subiré un nuevo capitulo.

¡Espero que no os incomode! ;)

ADVERTENCIA: Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma Eleven Go, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su dueño y

autor Level-5.

A mí solamente me pertenece la historia.

¡QUÉ COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO!

...

CORAZÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO EN ITALIA.

CAPITULO 3: ¡SURGEN NUEVAS AMISTADES!¡ACLARANDO LO OCURRIDO;LA APARICIÓN DE VARIAS

CHICAS E INVITACIÓN A UNA FIESTA!.

**Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron asombrados, y, Haruna no daba de sí. A la peliazul se le olvidó respirar cuando vió la **

**cara del jóven que los saludó.**

**Esa persona no era nadie más que Fidio Aldena, que los esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.**

-¡Bienvenidos, Inazuma Japón!**-Respondió el italiano.**

-¡Fidio!**-Exclamó el pelicafé de ojos castaños mirando al ojiazul sorprendido.**-¡Pero...¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?!

**-Preguntó curioso el ex-capitán del Inazuma Japón.**

-Eh... ¡Endou...!Yo vivo aquí por si no te has dado cuenta...!**-Respondía Fidio con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.**

-¿Cómo es que vives aquí en el aeropuerto?**-Preguntaba Endou ingenuo.**

**A todos les salió una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza y, antes de que el novio de Aki pudiera decir algo más, Kazemaru le tapó la **

**boca con la mano.**

**Al pobre Fidio se le quedó una cara de no entender nada, así que Haruna, que todavía estaba un poco malhumorada, respiró **

**profundamente, suspiró y, cuándo ya se le pasó el enfado, se dirigió a responder la duda que tenía el castaño ojiazul en mente.**

-¡Hola Fidio!¡Escuchame un momento, se lo que estás pensando y, te aseguro que Endou lo decía en broma! Onegai, no se lo tomes en

cuenta, ¿si?.**-Respondió con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.**-¡A lo que se refería era a que como era que te encontrabas tú aquí en el

aeropuerto, esperándonos a nosotros!**-Explicó la peliazul agrandando su sonrisa por momentos.**-Lo que pasa, esque, como todos los

presentes aquí sabemos, no se le da bien expresarse.**-Finalizó mirándolo a los ojos.**

**El italiano, mientras que la ojiverde-grisáceo le hablaba, se perdía entre sus ojos; por lo que, finalizada la contestación de Haruna, **

**Natsumi le preguntó algo que este no respondió.**

**Fué entonces cuando sintió que lo zarandeaban lentamente y suavemente tomandolo por los hombros diciendo su nombre.**

-¡Fidio!¡Fidio!**-Lo llamaba la de gafas rojas.**

**En el instante en que volvió a escuchar la voz de la jóven, despertó de su trance y le respondió:**

-¿Qué ocurre Haruna-chan?**-Preguntó el anterior nombrado mirándola un poco extrañado.**

-No pasa nada; es solamente que te habías quedado pensando en algo y, no te habías percatado de que Natsumi te había formulado una

pregunta, a la cual tú no has respondido.**-Aclaró la ex-gerente más pequeña.**

-Ah... pues lo siento... Esto...Natsumi... ¿que era lo que me habías cuestionado?**-Preguntó el capitán en funciones de Orfeo un poco **

**atemorizado y un poco alejado de donde se encontraba la pelirroja, ya que sabía, que se ponía echa una fiera cuándo tenía que **

**repetir las cosas varias veces.**

**Pero Natsumi no gritó ni puso su famosa cara de amargada; solamente suspiró y repitió la pregunta:**

-Fidio, te estaba preguntándo que si sabías dónde se encontraba el Hotel Lights Stars**(El nombre del hotel también me lo he inventado **

**:D)**, ya que, ahí es dónde nos alojaremos hasta que nos vayamos de nuevo a Japón.**-Respondió la ojicastaña sonriendo.**

**Fidio, se quedó perplejo de que Natsumi no lo hubiera gritado y, que, en vez de eso, le hubiera respondido otra vez serena.**

**El jóven italiano afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza leve y respondió:**

-Así es; Endou, chicos... Sí sé dónde está el hotel Light Stars; porque, nosotros también nos hospedamos allí.**-Se sinceró el castaño.**

-¿"Nosotros"...?Fidio...¿qué quienes vais a estar allí?**-Preguntó Goenji mirándolo fijamente con su típica expresión seria.**

-¡Ah!¡Sí, sí... es cierto!¡se me había olvidado por completo...!Resulta que nos hemos reunido los equipos de Unicorn,The Little Gigants,Los

Dragones de Corea, y Orfeo.**-Acabó de decir Fidio.**

-¡SÍ!¡QUÉ BIEN!¡TODOS REUNIDOS OTRA VEZ!**-Gritaba Endou dando saltos de alegría como si fuera un niño pequeño.**

-¡ENDOU PARA YA!¡NOS ESTÁS DEJÁNDO EN EVIDENCIA DELANTE DE TODA ESTA GENTE!**-Gritaba Toko enfadada;y, antes de **

**poder continuar expresando su enfado mediante a sus dos amigos "puñe" y "tazo", Tsunami la cogió de la cintura haciendola **

**calmarse enseguida.**

-Jajaja. Bueno, dá igual. ¿Chicos, estási listos?**-Preguntó entre risas el ojiazul, a lo que todos asintieron, y emprendieron su caminar para **

**dirigirse hacia el hotel.**

**...****...**

**Ya llevaban bastante tiempo caminando, por el cuál, decidieron pararse a descansar y reponer energías.**

**Fubuki y Goenji se apartaron por un momento del resto y empezaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Haruna, los griteríos y el enfado de la jóven en la **

**noche y el porqué de su preocupación.**

**Finalizaron de hablar poniendose de acuerdo, por lo que el peliblanco llamó a todos los integrantes de Inazuma Japón para hablar sobre el tema **

**adquirido.**

-¡Fidio-san... necesítamos que te quedes un momento aquí, ya que tenemos que hablar de una cosa importante y no nos gustaría que estuvieras presente...!¡Sín

ánimos de ofender!**-Dijo el peliplata mirando al castaño.**

**Este solamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a esperar a que finalizaran la charla que tenían pendiente.**

**Ya todos reunidos Goenji empezó a hablar:**

-Bien, Fubuki y yo os hemos hecho venir aquí para hablar de un asunto importante.**-Dijo serio el ojinegro.**

-Bien, vamos a preguntar esto si rodeos; Haruna-san...**-Dijo contemplandola**-¡Nos gustaría que explicarás lo que ocurrió ayer durante el vuelo y, el porqué de tu

enfado anoche!**-Fubuki, intentaba preguntarle lo que se preguntaban todos de la forma más amable que pudo; pero, la peliazul, al oir las palabras del **

**ojiverde-grisáceo intentó escapar dándose la vuelta rápidamente,; más no pudo, ya que Sakuma la cogió del brazo.**

-Onegai Haruna-chan,¿por qué no quieres contarnos lo sucedido anoche?¿Es que no confías en nosotros?**-Dijo Aki tristemente.**

-No... no es eso... pero de verdad... no quiero hablar del tema.**-Decía la peliazul sombríamente.**

-Pues nosotros sí queremos escuchar lo que ocurrió, ya que, si no nos lo cuentas no te dejaremos ir.**-Decía Tobitaka mirándola.**

-Y, también porque somos básicamente todos contra tí; hay mayoría**-Decía Toramaru**-Además Otonashi-san, si nos lo cuentas te quitarías un gran peso de

encima, te sentirías mejor.**-Finalizó el moreno.**

**La peliazul, finalmente acabó rendida y terminó por contar lo que sucedió:**

-Mirad, esto fué lo que pasó: Después de habernos subido al avión, y que a mi, me entrara un ataque de melancolía, todos os dormistéis; por lo que yo y Yuuto

estuvimos hablando, hasta el punto en el que Kido me dijo unas cosas que en la vida esperaba escuchar de él.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_-__**Nos encontrábamos Kido y yo hablando tranquilamente, ya que, dentro de 2 días, es decir, mañana, yo cumpliría 15 años.**_

_**A continuación, yo volví a hacerle la misma pregunta que esa misma mañana:- **__"¡Te acuerdas de la canción que nos cantaba siempre mamá cuándo _

_estábamos tristes?"; __**a lo que él asintió con la cabeza**__._

_**Le pedí porfavor que la cantara conmigo, pero se negó; por lo que yo le pregunté la razón, a la cuál él me contestó seriamente**__:-"Haruna... tenemos _

_que hablar"._

_**Yo me extrañé de que estuviera tan frío conmigo y tan serio.**_

_**Lo primero que me dijo antes de empezar a contarme lo que tenía que decirme:-"**__Haruna, antes que nada, prométeme que estarás calmada"; -__**por lo **_

_**que yo, intrigada y confundida asiento con la cabeza.**_

_**Yuuto suspiró, me tomó de las manos, se quitó las gafas, me miró fijamente y me dijo**__:-"Escucha; hay algo que debes de saber sobre nosotros""No _

_podía reprimir por más tiempo esta sensación de silencio y culpa por no habertelo contado antes..."._

_**Yo, entonces, más extrañada de lo que ya me encontraba le pregunto: -**__"Pero, onee-chan, ¿de qué estás hablando?¿Qué tratas de decirme?" __**Dije yo **_

_**tan inocente como siempre.**_

_**Kido suspiró y me dijo: -**__"Haruna... he estado ocultándote muchísimas cosas desde que éramos muy pequeños...""Resulta que... tú... que tú no eres mi _

_hermana"._

_**Yo, frunzo el ceño y le digo sonriendo**__**:-**__"Vale, venga onee-chan dejáte de bromas que no estoy para ellas"._

_**Pero, enseguida Kido hizo un ademán con la mano que me indicaba que me callara que tenía algo más que contarme, por lo que yo lo hice.**_

_**Fué entonces cuándo vuelvo a mirarle a la cara y veo que está serio y que no sonríe ni un poco, por lo que , yo misma me figuraba ya que no era **_

_**ninguna broma; además se podía percibir la tensión en sus palabras y en la estadía de nosotros dos juntos en la misma fila de asientos.**_

_**Yo, al igual que él, siento mi cuerpo tensarse; y él me dice:-**__"Mira, voy a serte sincero...tú desde muy pequeña fuíste adoptada por nuestra familia" "Tú _

_vivías con los mejores amigos de nuestros padres La familia Higoshima(_**Me lo he inventado)**_; pero, a los pocos días de haber nacido tú, tus padres, _

_cuándo iban contigo en el coche, tuvieron un accidente."_

_**Yo estaba escuchando atentamente sin perder detalle alguno de las palabras que soltaba Kido,me empezaba a doler la cabeza, ya que tanta tensión **_

_**en mi cuerpo y tantas emociones seguidas me cansaban.**_

_**Entonces él continuó hablando:-**__"Solamente sobrevivíste tú, y, como nuestros padres pasaban por ahí, vieron el accidente y, se acercaron para _

_comprobar si había algún sobrevivente; pero solo estabas tú. Comos papá y mamá les tenían mucho aprecio a tus padres, y como tú apenas eras un bebé, _

_no te ibán a dejar ahí; por lo que, antes que nada te adoptaron y te quedaste con nuestro apellido y te quedaste con el nombre"._

_"Finalmente, como yo ya tenía un año y papá y mamá vinieron a casa contigo y tú no entendías todavía nada de lo que decíamos, dijimos de tratarte _

_como una hija y hermana; y así fué"_

_" Cuándo nos lllevaron al orfanato, yo intentaba decirte la verdad, pero, al ver que tú estabas muy triste y deprimida, no me atrevía""Solamente quería _

_que fuéras feliz y que te olvidaras de las preocupaciones y los problemas"_

_**Yo, a cada momento que pasaba, sentía que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas,y empezaba a sentir un vacío muy grande en mi corazón.**_

_**Yo le pregunté:-**__"¿A sí; pues... que yo sepa, pudistes habermelo dicho estos dos últimos años que estuvimos juntos, así no tendría que estar pasando por _

_esto...""Y una cosa más Yuuto, si de verdad te importara mi felicidad, me lo hubieras dicho en el primer momento que pisamos un pié en aquél orfanato; _

_después de que tu padre y tu madre hubieran fallecido""También si desde que estuvimos una larga estáncia en aquél recinto me lo hubieses dicho, a lo _

_mejor no me hubiera puesto tan triste después de tu partida con el señor Kido; y aunque te hubiéras marchado,y, me hubiera sentido engañada y _

_traicionada,te hubiera perdonado;pero, al menos no hubiera estado engañada durante tanto tiempo!-"__**Dije yo co la voz temblorosa por el echo de que **_

_**las lágrimas que aglopaban mis ojos se deslizaban sin mi consentimiento bajo mi cara.**_

_-"Yo... Lo siento Haruna... de verdad... yo... aún yo todavía sigo viviendo en la mentira, yo te adoro... por favor... no me rechaces"__**-Me contestó él **_

_**sintiendose culpable.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

-Después de eso, fué cuando le empecé a gritar y os despertastéis vosotros y el resto ya lo sabéis**-Respondió Haruna mirando a todos y a cada uno de los **

**presentes.**

**Todo el mundo se quedó en shock. No podían articular ni media palabra, ya que no podían creer lo que les había contado la peliazul.**

**Entonces la ojiverde-grisáceo se fué junto a Fidio.**

**De las chicas, Aki fué la primera en despertar del trance, y lo primero que hizo antes de dirigirse con su amiga fué lanzarle una mirada envenenada **

**al ojirojo.**

**Después, el resto de las mujeres del equipo despertaron del shock y se dirigieron junto a las dos chicas y al italiano.**

**Los chicos salieron del trance 2 minutos después y, rodearon todos a Kido, haciendo que este los mirara confundidos.**

**Todos estaban enfadados, menos dos personas que literalmente echaban que echaban humo por las orejas.**

**Esas dos personas no eran nadie más y nadie menos que Fubuki y Goenji; querían moler a golpes al jóven de rastas, pero se contuvieron.**

**Endou fué quien inició el sermón seguido de los otros; hasta que, finalmente se fueron hacia donde las chicas y el ojiazul les esperaban; hasta que, **

**solamente quedó Kogure con él.**

**El de pelo azul le dijo:**

-Oye Kido. Por favor escúchame... sé que Haruna puede llegar a ser un poco gruñona y enfadica cuándo se lo propone; te lo digo por experiencia**-Le decía **

**Kogure**- pero en el fondo es igual de tierna y adorable que siempre; por eso Kido, te pido que me dejes aconsejarte.**-Le decía el bromista del grupo.**

**El ojirojo lo miró y suspiró, e hizo un ademán con la cabeza de que prosiguiera a contarle lo que quería decirle.**

-Mira... estoy seguro de que ella te perdonará, pero; debes encontrar el sitio y el momento adecuado para intentar, al menos, decirle todo lo que piensas, pero no

se lo digas por esto**-se señala la cabeza**- sinó con esto**-se señala el corazón.**-Estoy completamente seguro de que, si le expresas lo que sientes mediante tu

corazón,por poco que sea tu esfuerzo, seguro que te lo verás recompensado**-Finalizó de aconsejar el peliazul mirando al de rastas amigablemente.**

**Kido le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigieron donde permanecía el resto del grupo.**

**Cuando llegaron junto al resto, se encontraron un panorama cortante: Las chicas dándole ánimos a Haruna, los chicos contándole a Fidio lo ocurrido **

**y Haruna estaba inexpresiva.**

**Cuándo los demás escucharon a Kogure preguntar algo se dieron la vuelta, y, se apartaron un poco llevándose a Kido con ellos; cuándo ya **

**estuvieron alejados, todos le pidieron disculpas por lo sucedido, y le dában ánimos y consejos para intentar que volviera a fluir esa relación de **

**hermandad. Kido aceptó todo gustoso y, finalizado de hablar todos formaron un circulo e hicieron un gran abrazo en grupo.**

**Por consiguiente, al regresar con los que faltaban, emprendieron el camino hacia el hotel.**

...

**Estaban a punto de llegar al hotel, faltaba muy poco pero, a ellos les parecía eterno por el echo de que hacía bastante calor.**

**Fidio los guíaba, todos iban hablando animadamente; incluso Haruna entablaba conversación con Natsumi y Aki.**

**De golpe el castaño italiano se detiene en seco, haciendo que todos se detuvieran abruptamente.**

**Sakuma pregunta:**

-Oye, Fidio,¿por qué te has detenido?**-Pregunta el anterior nombrado.**

**Fidio se gira hacia Sakuma y responde:**

-Esque me ha parecido escuchar unas voces que nos llamaban...**-Respondía el castaño dudando.**

-¡Bah... seguro que es tu imaginación!**-Respondía Fudo con su tono de arrogancia.**

**Era Fudo el que estaba equivocado, ya que, sí que era verdad que los habían estado llamando.**

**Todos se giraron hacia atrás para ver quien era el que los estaba llamando y su sorpresa fué enormemente gratificante; ya que se encontraban todos **

**los equipos que había mencionado anteriormente Fidio dirigiendose hacia ellos.**

-¡Pero si són los equipos de Unicorn,The Little Gigants,Los Dragones de Corea, Inglaterra y Orfeo!**-Decía Tsunami sorprendido.**

-¡CHICOS!**-Gritaba Endou mientras se dirigía como si tuviera implantado un cañón hidropropulsor hacia los equipos nombrados.**

**A todo el mundo le salió una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas.**

**Aki se dirigió hacia el equipo de Unicorn junto con Rika y Haruna para saludar a los presentes.**

-¡DOMON, ICHINOSE!**-Gritaba Aki eufórica mientras abrazaba a los nombrados. Estos correspondieron el abrazo mientras sonreían.**

-¡Se os ha echado de menos!**-Decía Rika mirándo a los ojos a Ichinose.**

**El castaño, de ojos oscuros lo que hizo fué dejarlos a todos con la boca en el suelo, ya que simplemente se dirigió hacia la oji-violeta claro y la abrazó **

**lo más que pudo contra sí mismo.**

**La peliazul lisa, creía que estaba soñando, ya que, nunca, el estadounidense amigo de Domon y Aki, había mostrado siquiera un poquito de interés en **

**ella, hasta ese día.**

-¡Yo también te he echado de menos Rika-chan!**-Le susurraba Ichinose en el oido a la morena.**

-¡AWWWWW! ¡IT'S BEAUTIFUL!**-Gritaba Dylan contemplando a esa pareja.**

**El capitán de Unicorn, solamente pudo reirse de la situación y de la cara que había puesto su compañero.**

**Mientras se reían Haruna se dirigió hacia Mark que le dijo:**

-¡Hola Mark!¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo,¿verdad?!**-Preguntaba la peliazul al rubio.**

**En cuánto Mark escuchó la voz de Haruna, dejó de reirse para girarse y, quedar frente a ella.**

-¡Hola Haruna-chan!¿Cómo has estado?¡La verdad esque si, ha pasado bastante tiempo!**-Dijo el ojiazul sonriendole levemente a Haruna.**

**Más esa sonrisa no duró mucho, ya que se había dado cuenta de que la peliazul tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas; por lo que preocupado le **

**preguntó:**

-Haruna-chan...¿qué te sucede?**-Pregunta notablemente preocupado por la jóven.**

-¿Eh?**-Preguntó la ojiverde-grisáceo.**-¡Ah! ¡No, no pasa nada!¿Porqué la pregunta?**-Cuestionaba la de gafas rojas mirándolo a los ojos.**

**Mark se sonrojó un poco, ya que la cercanía de la jóven hacía él, lo ponía un tanto nervioso.**

**Este se aclaró la garganta y, le respondió:**

-Pues porque tienes rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas.¿Segura que no ha pasado nada?**-Volvió a preguntar.**

-Sí, segura... Bueno... esque he tenido una pesadilla y me he despertado llorando y gritando**-Le respondió al rubio-**¿Verdad chicos?-**Preguntó la jóven **

**dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros de equipo.**

**Todos asintieron con la cabeza, siguiendole la corriente a la jóven, y, esta, rezando porque el capitán de Unicorn se hubiera tragado esa mentirijilla.**

-¡Está bien! Te creo Haruna-chan.**-Dijo el ojiazul.**

**Pasaron 15 minutos cuando todos se dirigían de nuevo hacia el hotel, cuando escuchan mucho alboroto; aparecen 2 chicas corriendo muy rápido;que **

**pasan por delante de ellos sin mirar atrás.**

**Detrás de ellas pueden observar como varios chicos las persiguen y escuchan que uno de los integrantes de ese grupo les grita:**

-¡ESPERAD GUAPAS!¡SI SOLO VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS UN RATO!¡NO VAMOS A HACEROS NADA!**-Gritaba con sorna el que parecía ser el **

**lider del grupo.**

**Una chica de pelo corto color castaño con gafas moradas y ojos castaños se tropieza y la otra chica, de color negro de pelo largo con mechas lilas, **

**recogido en una coleta de ladoy ojos rojos va en su ayuda gritando:**

-¡Onee-chan!¿Estás bien?**-Pregunta la que parecía ser la mayor.**

-S-Sí.**-Respondía la otra chica apenada por su torpeza.**

-¡AHÍ ESTAIS!¡ESPERAD UN RATO Y VERÉIS COMO LO PASAMOS EN GRANDE!**-Decía un chico que aparentaba unos 19 años, pelo de color **

**negro, un poco alborotado y ojos verdes oscuro; el cuál correspondía el nombre de Andrew.**

**Las chicas siguen corriendo; en ese momento, se encuentran a otra chica de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros con una mechita dorada en el **

**flequillo, ojos de color negro; que está escuchando musica con su MP3. La canción que estaba escuchando le encantaba por lo que no se había dado **

**cuenta de que la habían llamado. **

**Lo único que siente la pelinegra es que alguien la toma de la mano y empiezan a correr; entonces se da cuenta de quienes son esas chicas; por lo que **

**les pregunta:**

-¡CHICAS!¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO AQUÍ?**-Pregunta la pelinegra.**

-¡DE MOMENTO ESCAPAR!**-Dice la otra pelinegra.**

-¿ESCAPAR? PERO,¿DE QUIÉN?**-Vuelve a preguntar la del MP3.**

-NO HAGAS PREGUNTAS, LUEGO TE RESPONDEREMOS A TODO, PERO AHORA...¡CORRE!**-Dice la castaña con el miedo reflejado en sus **

**ojos.**

**Todas van corriendo tan rápido que chocan con los chicos, lo cual las ayudan a ponerse de pié.**

**Ellas les dan las gracias mientras vuelven a correr.**

**Suzuno e Hiroto, se quedan observando el camino por donde se habían ido las tres chicas; entonces, aparecen los tres chicos que las perseguían **

**también muy rápido, haciendo caer a las jugadoras y mánagers.**

**Fidio, se dá cuenta de que Haruna estaba en el suelo y se dirige hacia ella, cogiéndola cuidadosamente de la cintura, consiguiéndo así, que la peliazul **

**quedara de pié.**

**El resto de los integrantes del equipo, se dán cuenta de que estaban tiradas en el suelo, se acercan a ellas y repiten la acción anteriormente **

**producida por el italiano.**

**Todos preguntaron si se encontraban bien, lo cual ellas afirmaron que sí.**

**Después de eso, se escucharón tres gritos.**

**Por lo que, Hiroto,Fidio, Fudou, Suzuno y Mark Kruger se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito.**

**Al llegar hacia el sitio, se encontraron a los tres chicos acercándose peligrosamente hacia las tres jóvenes. Estas no tenían escapatoria ya, que, **

**intentando escapar tán rápido, que no se dieron cuenta de que entraron en un callejón sin salida.**

**Andrew les ordenó algo a los otros dos chicos, lo cuál asintieron con la cabeza y, se dirigían peligrosamente hacia las dos pelinegras.**

**Él se iba a encargar de la castaña.**

**Los dos amigos del ojiverde cogieron de las muñecas a las dos pelinegras fuertemente para que no pudieran escapar; en cambio, él, se acercó **

**rápidamente hacia la castaña, y, sin darle tiempo a responder a la de gafas moradas, la aprisionó fuertemente contra la pared, poniendo sus dos **

**brazos en esta, para que no hiciera nada.**

**La ojicastaña, gimió de dolor, ya que, al sentir el contcto de su espalda contra ese muro, le hizo daño.**

**Ahí fué cuándo, el italiano y los demás intervinieron rápidamente, ya que sentían que esos chicos no tenían buenas intenciones con las jóvenes.**

**Cada uno cogió un balón de futbol; que habían cogido antes de partir a buscar a las tres chicas por si se daba el caso y los necesitaban; y los lanzaron **

**contra las cabezas de los chicos que las tenían aprisionadas.**

**Los tres chicos, se calleron al suelo, por lo que, las tres chicas, rápidamente se pusieron detrás de los chicos del grupo de Endou buscando **

**protección.**

**Entonces, los tres chicos que las perseguían, se levantaron rápidamente del suelo y se marcharon como alma que lleva al diablo; no sin antes, **

**Andrew gritarles a las jóvenes:**

-¡ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ!¡CUIDÁOS LAS ESPALDAS NO SEA COSA QUE OCURRA ALGO MALO!**-Después de gritar eso, desaparecieron de **

**la vista de todos.**

**Fudou, Suzuno e Hiroto fueron los primeros en darse la vuelta, seguidos a continuación del resto.**

**Todos se quedaron embobados por la belleza de las tres chicas; pero Mark e Hiroto se quedaron mirando a la pelinegra que llevaba el MP3.**

-¡AHHHHH!**-Gritan los dos observando a la pelinegra con la mechita dorada en el flequillo.**

-¿EH?**-Pregunta ella confundida.**

-¡ERES TÚ!**-Vuelven a gritar pero esta vez, a escasos centimetros de la cara de la chica.**

-¿Perdonad, pero...os conozco?**-Pregunta ella todavía sin darse cuenta de quienes son el pelirrojo y el rubio.**-Creo que os habéis confundido de pers...**-No **

**finalizó su frase ya que de inmediato los reconoció, por lo que salió corriendo abrazando a los dos jóvenes.**

-¡HIROTO!¡MARK!**-Grita ella abrazándolos alegremente.**

-Chicos... ¿las conocéis?**-Pregunta Fidio extrañado ante la repentina situación de los tres.**

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!**-Respondía el ojiverde observándolo.**

-Chicos; queremos presentaros a una gran amiga nuestra y compañera; su nombre es Tamiko Karina Hideki.

-Hola chicos, mi nombre es Tamiko Karina Hideki, tengo 14 años. Mido 1,64 cm. Me encanta tocar el piano y én me encanta jugar al fútbol, ver el

cielo estrellado, la lluvia y el helado de vainilla.**-Decía la de la mechita dorada.**-Pero podéis llamarme Kari,Rina o queráis.**-Finalizó ella con una **

**gran sonrisa.**

-Vale...**-Decía Fudo.**-Por cierto;¿quienes són ellas?**-Preguntaba el castaño mientras señalaba con el dedo a las otras dos chicas.**

**-**¿Y de qué las conoces?**-Preguntó Hiroto.**

-A si... se me havia olvidado presentároslas.**-Decía Kari tranquila.**-Bien, escuchad; esta chica de aquí de pelo negro con mechas lilas y ojos rojos es Nayumi

Irayashi Karai.**-Continuaba presentándolas; cuándo Nayumi la interrumpe.**

-Kari-chan, ya puedo presentarnos yo.**-Decía la ojirojo sonriéndole.**

-Está bien; como quieras.**-Decía la pelinegra del MP3.**

-Bueno... Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Nayumi Irayashi Karai. Tengo 14 años. Mis aficiones son: escribir historias, dibujar, cantar bailar y leer.

Soy bastante dulce, pero, de vez en cuando quien me hace enfadar lo acaba pasando mal.**-Decía la pelinegra; a lo cual todos tragaron saliva.**

**Fudou no dejaba de observarla,más se sorprendió al escuchar que esa chica era agresiva. Le gustaba porque era de su tipo.**

**Nayumi prosiguió hablando:**-Por cierto podéis llamarme Nayumi.**-Dijo sonriendo.**

-Y esta chica de aquí, es mi hermana gemela, se llama Sutä Karai. Tiene 14 años al igual que yo. Somos gemelas, pero no cumplimos años el mismo día.**-Explicaba **

**la ojirojo.**-Sus aficiones son, cantar,bailar, leer, ayudar a sus compañeros y componer se enfada facilmente, y es bastánte tranquila. Es muy buena

persona.**-Finalizaba ella.**

**Todos se habían quedado callados ante la explicación de la jóven de las mechas lilas; pero, Suzuno, por primera vez habló:**

-Está bien, pero; todo lo que nos has dicho no tiene nada que ver con lo que os hemos preguntado.**-Dijo Suzuno más frío que el hielo.**

**Las tres jóvenes se miraron entre si; por lo que, ahora, decidieron que era el turno de hablar de Sutä.**

**Ella se negaba, ya que no sabía desenvolverse explicando las cosas bien delante de la gente. Se ponía nerviosa.**

**Finalmente, a regañadientes, tuvo que contar lo que pasaba.**

**...**

**Finalizada la explicación que les dió la cataña, todos enmudecieron.**

**Al cabo de un par de minutos, todos recuperaron la compostura y las invitaron a ir con ellos hacia el Hotel Light Stars.**

**Las chicas, gustosas aceptaron; por lo que, caminando llegaron hacia donde se encontraban todos.**

**Los chicos, contaron todo lo ocurrido, por lo que, las acogieron muy bien en el equipo.**

**Finalmente; todos pusieron rumbo directo hacia el hotel.**

**...**

**Llegaron al hotel al cabo de 45 minutos. Fidio fué a avisar al dueño del hotel que ya habían llegado, pero, que, tenía que reservar 2 habitaciones más, **

**ya que, a la llegada de Nayumi, Kari y Sutä, dió todo un giro inesperado.**

**Todos se acercaron al mostrador de recepción, y, el dueño del hotel les entrego las llaves a cada uno de su habitación.**

**Con lo cual quedaron así:**

**Habitación nº 1****: ****Endou Mamoru y Kazemaru Ichirouta.**

**Habitación nº2****: ****Goenji Shuyya, Someoka Ryuugo Fubuki Shirou.**

**Habitación nº3****: ****Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou y Akio Fudo.**

**Habitación nº4****: ****Toramaru y Tobitaka Seiyya****.**

**Habitación nº5****: ****Kojiro Genda.**

**Habitación nº6****: ****Mark Kruger y Dylan Keith****.**

**Habitación nº7****: ****Hiroto Kiyama y Midorikawa Ryuuji****.**

**Habitación nº8****: ****Ichinose Kazuya y Domon Asuka.**

**Habitación nº9****: ****Haruna Otonashi, Aki Kino, Toko Zaizen y Rika Urabe.**

**Habitación nº10****: ****Natsumi Raimon y Fuyuka Kudou.**

**Habitación nº11****:** **Kari Hideki, Nayumi Karai y Sutä Karai.**

**Habitación nº12****: ****Nagumo Haruya y Suzuno Fussuke.**

**Habitación nº13****: ****Roccoco Urupa y Edgar Valtinas.**

**Cada integrante de la habitación tenía su llave propia, así no tenían que molestar a los demás.**

**Todos asintieron e iban a dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones; cuándo, de repente entra uno de los jugadores de Italia que se dirige rápidamente **

**hacia Fidio.**

-¡Fidio!**-Grita Gialuca mientras se dirige hacia el nombrado-**Nos acaba de llegar una invitación, para un baile esta noche; en el Lake of Fire.**-Continuaba **

**hablando el moreno intentando regular su respiración.**

-¿Una invitación?¿Ponía remitente Gianluca?**-Le pregunta el capitán en funciones de Orfeo al centrocampista del mismo equipo.**

-No... no ponía el nombre de quien la ha mandado...**-Decía el ojiazul.**-Pero...**-Gianluca se detuvo por un instante, cambiando su semblante a un más serio,; **

**y, fijando su vista en todos los que habitaban ese momento el recinto principal dijo:**-Vosotros también estáis invitados.**-Finalizó el moreno.**

-¿CÓMO?¿OTRA FIESTA?**-Pregunta Endou ilusionado.**

-Si Endou... otra fiesta...**-Decía Natsumi mirándolo mal; ya que, le había gritado en todo el oido.**

-Esto...Gianluca-san**-Decía Haruna dirigiéndose hacia el nombrado**-¿Podrías informarnos dónde se encuentra el Lake of Fire y a que hora hay que presentarse

allí?**-Preguntó la peliazul.**

-Claro que sí Otonashi-san; hay que estar allí a las 22:00h; en cuanto dónde se encuentra, no te preocupes, ya que Fidio os guiará.-**Respondió Gianluca**.

-Vale... muchisimas gracias por responderme.**-Decía Haruna mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.**

-Bueno; Fidio, si me disculpas, tengo que volver al entrenamiento.**-Le anunció el ojiazul al capitán en funciones de Orfeo.**

-De acuerdo Gianluca. Hasta esta noche.**-Dijo Fidio; que, con eso, Gianluca hizo una reverencia y salió del hotel.**

**Todos estaban preocupados, más la fiesta era en 10 horas y no tenían trajes para la fiesta.**

**-**¡NOOOO! ¿Y AHORA QUE VAMOS A HACER? ¡LAS TIENDAS ESTÁN CERRADAS Y NO TENEMOS NINGÚN TRAJE PARA ESTA NOCHE!**-**

**Gritaba el castaño novio de Aki.**

-Endou tranquilízate.**-Le decía Tachimukai a Endou.**-Lo primero que hay que hacer, es mantener la calma e idear un plan para ver de dónde sacamos los trajes.**-**

**Respondía Tachimukai sabiamente.**

-No si ya... Tachimukai tienes razón pero esque... ¡NO HAY TIEMPO!**-Gritaba desesperado el ex-capitán del Inazuma Japón.**

-E-Esto... chicos...**-Llamó la atención Sutä, por lo que Endou dejó de gritar, y los demás dirigieron su mirada hacia la castaña.**

-¿Qué ocurre Sutä-chan?**-Le pregunta Kari a su amiga.**

-B-bueno... yo tengo una idea para hacer los trajes...**-Decía la ojicastaña nerviosa.**

-¿A SÍ? ¿Pues a qué esperas?¡HABLA!**-Le grita Fudo a Sutä.**

**Nayumi se enfadó al ver que el ojiverde le gritaba a su hermana, por lo quee fué,y, le dió un puñetazo en toda la cabeza, logrando así, que le saliera **

**un chichón.**

-Fudou... ya te lo advertí, no me hagas enfadar porque quien lo hace lo acaba pasando mal.**-Decía la pelinegra mirando mal al castaño.**

-Bueno... a lo que mi hermana se refiere es a que ella sabe coser, por lo que ella podría haceros los trajes; solamente necesitaría varias cosas.**-Decía más calmada **

**Nayumi mirando a Sutä.**

-Bueno...y... ¿qué es lo que necesitas Sutä-chan?**-Pregunta Fubuki con una sonrisa.**

-Necesitaré las siguientes cosas: La medida de cada uno, el color favorito de cada uno; aunque no hay mucho para elegir, ya que los hombres suelen vestirse de

negro; si queréis algún estampado, el tipo de traje que queréis y la forma. **-Finalizó Sutä mientras Kari y Nayumi; al igual que las otras chicas apuntaban las **

**cosas; ya que ellas la ayudarían.**

-Vale; pero, ¿para cuándo los tendrás listos?**-Volvía a preguntarle arrogantemente Fudou a la castaña.**

**Sutä, empezaba a sentirse mal, ya que, no le gustaba que Fudo se metiera con ella; pero no lo demostró, y, de la forma más calmada que pudo le **

**contestó:**

-Pues si no me detengo para nada, en unas 6 horas ya los tendría terminados.**-Dijo la de gafas moradas.**

**Nadie podía creer lo que había dicho Sutä, pero, confíaron en ella y, cada quién se dirigió a su habitación.**

**Las chicas se quedaron abajo y, Sutä empezó a decirles a cada una a quién debían de medir.**

-Bien; a ver:Nayumi: tú medirás a Sakuma, Fudo, Toramaru y Kogure.**-Le decía a su hermana.**

-¡Sí!**-Decía la pelinegra.**

-Kari-chan, a tí te toca: Hiroto,Suzuno,Nagumo, Tobitaka, Dylan y Domon.**-Continuaba dándo ordenes la castaña; la pelinegra de la mechita dorada asintió.**

-Aki-chan y Haruna-chan; a vosotras os toca: Endou, Kazemaru, Mark, Goenji, Fubuki, Kogure, Tachimukai, Fidio y Kidou.**-Decía a las dos chicas, lo cuál **

**ellas asintieron.**

-Toko-chan y Rika-chan: A vosotras os tocan las siguentes personas:Hiroto, Midorikawa, Someoka, Genda, Ichinose y Tsunami.**-Les dijo con una sonrisa a las **

**dos.**

-¿Y nosotras?**-Pregunta Natsumi señalandose a sí misma y a Fuyuka.**

-Vosotras la habitación nº 12. Chicas...¡EN MARCHA!**-Gritaba Sutä mientras las demás se ponían en marcha.**

**...**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Cerezoendemoniado y TamikoKarina12, aquí aparecéis vosotras.**

**En cuanto a haruna78, haruhi-chan125; vosotras apareceréis en el siguiente, así que no os preocupéis.**

**Por cierto, quien quiera aparecer en la historia, deberá de enviarme los siguentes datos:**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Caracter:**

**Físico:**

**Ropa que utiliza de diario:**

**Gustos y disgustos:**

**Aficiones:**

**Pareja:(De momento no se pueden ni Fubuki, ni Fidio, ni Goenji, ni Genda, ni Mark Kruger ni Hiroto):**

**Familia:**

**Por favor enviadme reviews.**

**¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!**

**SE DESPIDE FELIZMENTE:**

**estrelladefuego20.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todas mis fieles lectoras.

Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por el alboroto que causé en vosotras en un par

de días.

En segundo lugar; quiero comunicarles a haruna-chan78, haruhi-chan125 y a Els que ha habido un

cambio por lo que osotras apareceréis en el siguiente capitulo.

Por favor no desesperéis y os ruego que seais pacientes.

Bien... siento demasiado el retraso; pero estaba muy liada con asuntos de la escuela.

Bueno aquí va el capitulo. ¡Espero que os guste!

Por cierto, va a aparecre una canción, por lo que, para saber quienes cantan lo dejo así:

_Cursiva: ella. _

_Normal: él. _

_normal y subrayado: los dos._

ADVERTENCIA: INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE AL IGUAL QUE SUS

PERSONAJES. LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA.

**CAPITULO 4: DISCURSOS;UNA RECONCILIACIÓN Y UNA CANCIÓN. PREPARÁNDOSE PARA EL BAILE.**

**Todas y cada una de las chicas se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones ocupadas por los chicos, mientras que Sutä se **

**dirigía hacia su habitación que compartía con Kari y con Nayumi; para ir sacando el kit de costurería.**

**CON TOKO Y RIKA:**

**Las dos jovenes se dirigían a la habitación n la nº 8, cuándo Toko, se queda contemplando a Rika con una cara de felicidad **

**y picardía.**

**La peliazul se dá cuenta de eso, por lo que deció hablar.**

-Oye Toko...¿Qué tengo algo en la cara como para que me estés observando todo el tiempo?**-Preguntaba la peliazul intentando hablar sin **

**enfadarse.**

-Eh... Puede.¿Por qué la pregunta?**-Cuestionaba la pelirroja.**

-Pues, para serte sincera, porque cuándo alguien se me queda mirando durante mucho tiempo me pongo nerviosa y me vuelvo hiperactiva.**-**

**Respondía tranquilamente la ojivioleta.**

-Ah... vale pues lo siento. Por cierto; me extraña que te pongas nerviosa por una simple mirada; es mas... me creo eso de que te pongas

nerviosa; pero... de lo que te vuelves hiperactiva no te creas que me lo he tragado del todo.**-Decía la hija del primer Ministro Zaizen **

**haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Rika.**

-Y...Según tú...¿Por qué no?**-Pregunta la ex-jugadora del triple C observando a la ojigris.**

-Elemental mi querida Rika...No puedes ponerte hiperactiva con solo una mirada porque...¡ya de por sí lo eres!**-Decía Toko hablando como **

**Sherlock Holmes. **

**Rika intentaba aguantarse la risa, ya que, Toko se había puesto un disfraz sacado de nosédonde.**

**Al cabo de un tiempo, lograron encontrar las habitaciones, lo cuál solo tocaron a la puerta y dijeron:**

-Con permiso...

**CON NAYUMI Y KARI:**

**Caminaban sin pausa, ya que querían llevarle la información a Sutä cuanto antes; ya que, sabían muy bien que, cuándo la castaña **

**tenía algo en mente, no paraba ni para comer, hasta que hubiese acabado su objetivo.**

**Nayumi, iba buscando de un lado a otro las puertas de las habitaciones de los chicos; al igual que Kari, pero;para eso, tenían que **

**separarse ya que el hotel era muy grande.**

**En el momento en el que Nayumi se iba a girar a ver si se encontraba con alguna de las chicas, para er si habían acabado, se **

**escucha del piso de arriba un grito que la llamaba.**

-¡NAYUMI! ¡LA HE ENCONTRADO!¡CORRE, SUBE!**-Gritaba Kari llamando a la pelinegra.**

**Nayumi corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas hacia el piso de arriba; ya que, no le gustaba hacer esperar a su **

**hermanita; porque a ella le dolía ver que Sutä no descansaba hasta acabar cualquier cosa; lo que la dejaba muy cansada.**

-¡Uff... ya... estoy... aquí...!**-Decía Nayumi intentando recuperar el aire que había desaparecido mientras echaba a correr.**

-Pero... ¿para qué corres?**-Le pregunta la otra pelinegra.**

-¿A tí que te parece Kari?¡Para no hacerte esperar!**-Decía ya calmada la de mechas moradas mirándola sacando una sonrisa.**

-Pero...¿Por qué no has subido en el ascensor?**-Preguntaba Kari, lo cuál Nayumi se quedó extrañada y preguntó.**

-¿Qué ascensor?¡No había ninguno!**-Replicaba la de ojos rojos.**

-Sí que hay...¡mira!**-Decía mientras señalaba el ascensor que se encontraba detrás de ella.**

-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!**-Grita indignada Nayumi, mientras se ponía roja de rabia.**

-B-bueno... Nayumi... vamos entrando ¿sí?**-Preguntaba la de mechas rojas mirando nerviosa a la de mechas moradas; ya que cuándo **

**se enfadaba...¡"Que temblaran Sain y Desuta"!**

**Nayumi suspiró, se calmó, su color volvió a ser el de siempre y asintió con la cabeza.**

**Kari llamó a la puerta y entraron después de esuchar un**" adelante"**.**

**CON NATSUMI Y FUYUKA:**

**Caminaban enfurruñadas, ya que, las dos querían tomarles las medidas a Endou; y, al final, por ordenes de Sutä tenían que ir a **

**tomarles las medidas a Roccoco y a Edgar.**

**Natsumi mientras caminaba le decía a Fuyuka:**

-¡No me lo puedo creer...! ¿¡Quién se ha creido esa niñata para venir a darnos órdenes!?**-Rugía la pelirroja llevándose las manos a su **

**cintura.**

-¡Y a nosotras!**-Decía Fuyuka no tan enfadada como Natsumi.**

_- Y yo que no quería tomarle las medidas a esos dos...¡ YO QUERÍA TOMARSELAS A ENDOU-KUN/MAMORU-KUN!_**-Gritaban las dos **

**como dementes.**

**En ese momento se dan cuenta de lo que acaban de decir, por lo que, se callan de inmediato; miran a la otra como si quisieran **

**dejarse una a la otra a .000.000.000 metros bajo tierra.(O.o Creo que me he pasado...¡BAH NO ASÍ ESTÁN MEJOR **

**Y DEJARÍAN QUE AKI-CHAN SE QUEDARA CON ENDOU!) y se lanzan una contra la otra dispuestas a matarse entre sí como **

**perros.( Perdón... quería decir...¡COMO PERRAS!)**

_**BUENO... DEJANDO A ESAS DOS DE LADO...**_

**CON AKI Y HARUNA:**

**Se dirigían hacia las habitaciones indicadas; pero en el trayecto se escuchaba a Haruna gritar y a Aki pidiendole por favor que se **

**callara ya que su paciencia se estaba acabando.(OMG...¿DE VERDAD HE PUESTO YO ESO? SI AKI ES MUY CALMADA... O.o).**

-Aki-chan...¡ONEGAI!**-Gritaba la peliazul resistiendose a ser llevada hacia la habitación por Aki, ya que esta la llevaba de la mano a **

**rastras; ya que, la peliazul estaba tumbada en el suelo intentando hacer fuerza para no ser arrastrada.**

-¡Haruna!**-Le reprendía la peliverde.**-¡Por Kami-sama levántate!**-Seguía diciéndole la ojinegra a la ojiverde-grisaceo.**

-¡P-pero...!¡No!¡Te cambio a quien quieras pero no me dejes tomarle las medidas a Kido!**-Decía Haruna llorando estilo anime.**

-¡NO!**-A Aki se le acabó la paciencia; y ese fué el resultado; un grito que hizo temblar todo el hotel y a Haruna medio incosciente en **

**el suelo con los ojos como espirales.**-¡Haruna ya basta!Estoy segura de que Kido tedrá alguna buena explicación para lo ocurrido...**-Antes **

**de continuar hablando la peliverde la de gafas rojas la interrumpió.**

-Aki-chan no hay ninguna explicación buena como para que...**-Haruna no pudo seguir hablando debido a que Aki la volvió a cortar.**

**(¿CUANTA GENTE CORTA A LOS DEMÁS HOY, NO?)**

-¡Ni modo! Si Kido no te lo dijo antes fué para que no te preocuparas ni te entristecieras, además tienes que considerar el echo de que desde

que vuestros padres fallecieron, hasta cuándo os llevaron al orfanato; y finalmente, al cabo del tiempo os volvístéis a reencontrar, siempre ha

estado pendente de tí. Es más; él, como bien nos has contado hace rato, aunque sabe muy bien que te ha mentido y te estuvo ocultando la

verdad, sigue después de todo considerándote su hermana; al contrario que tú...Que lo único que has hecho desde que te enteraste de la

verdad, es ignorarle, pasar olimpicamente de él, ni siquiera le sonríes... Ni siquiera le llamas "onii-chan"... Él lo está pasando duramente... y tú

lo tratas así... Solo te voy a dar un solo consejo; no sientas lo que sientes en este momento, siente con tu corazón, con el verdadero; ya que el

que ocupa ahora tu pecho es uno echo con los materiales más duros que hay... No encierres ese odio por siempre; al final te hará daño...

recuerda esos momentos en los que pasásteis los 2, desde que fuiste a vivir con él; desde que tuviste uso de memoria siempre estuvo

contigo; cuándo vuestros padres fallecieron no te dejó sola ningún instante, cuándo necesitabas desahogarte ahí estaba él; cuándo os fuistéis

al recinto de niños sin familia; tampoco te dejaba sola, es más, siempre que te insultaban o te golpeaban siempre; repito SIEMPRE estuvo ahí

CONTIGO.

Cuándo os volvistéis a reencontrar, tu mundo volvió a alumbrarse de nuevo; y, cuándo te secuestraron los demonios del ejercito Z, que te iban a

tomar como sacrificio, cruzó hasta la mismísima puerta del infierno y venció al señor de los demonios simplemente por el echo de que si te

pasaba algo todo su mundo se derrumbaría.

Porque eres su ángel al que le gusta cuidar y proteger, porque eres a quién necesita cuándo se siente solo; porque eres la luz del día que lo

alegra hasta cuándo se siente desdichado...

Así que, por favor; recapacita todo esto, mirá en lo más profundo de tu corazón y de tus recuerdos... se qué si lo haces, tal vez... solo tal vez,

logres encontrar esa niña dulce, agradable, lista, amigable, cariñosa, bondadosa y perdonable que solías ser; y así... logres perdonaros... tanto

a tí como a tu hermano...

Solamente espero que sepas lo que haces; si quieres toma en cuenta mi consejo; a lo mejor te ayuda a recapacitar...**-Y con ese discurso se **

**marchó de allí, dejándo a Haruna llorando levemente.**

**Haruna, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde yacían Kido y el resto.**

**Suspiró, se secó el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos e intentó sacar una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Lo logró; por lo que llamó dulcemente a la puerta y preguntó de igual manera:**

-¿Se puede?**-Preguntaba la peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Por detrás de la puerta, la ex-gerente pudo escuchar lo siguiente:**

-¡Por supuesto; adelante, está abierto!**-Respondía uno de los chicos.**

**Entonces Haruna entró, cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a hablar con los integrantes de la habitación y a tomar medidas.**

**VOLVIENDO CON FUYUKA Y NATSUMI:**

**Después de haberse golpeado, arrancado trozos de la ropa, rasguñado la cara de la otra y estirarse de los pelos; ambas se **

**encontraban sentadas en el suelo abrazándose y sonriéndose mutuamente.**

**Ninguna se atrevía a hablar después del incidente ocurrido anteriormente; pero, entonces, para sorpresa de muchos; Fuyuka fué **

**la que habló:**

-Natsumi... Verás; sé que no hemos empezado con buen pié... pero... me gustaría preguntarte algo. ¿Qué es lo que de verdad sientes por

Mamoru-kun? Para serte honesta, yo desde siempre he sentido una gran amistad por él desde el primer momento en el que lo conocí.

Al cabo de un tiempo no lo volví a ver; pero... Al reencontrarme de nuevo con él; sentí que mis sentimientos por Mamoru-kun ya no eran los

mismos; que cambiaron... Incluso llegaron a ser más fuertes de lo que imaginé...

Es por eso que... desde entonces... cambié de parecer.

Era más celosa con cualquier chica que se le acercaba... maldecía por lo bajo que siempre estuviera más atento con Aki que conmigo...

Fué por eso que llegué a odiaros a todas... y solo tenía un único propósito en mente: dañar a cualquiera de vosotras que se atreviera a

acercársele...

Que es, básicamente, lo que acaba de pasar ahora; que al escuchar lo que habías dicho, me he puesto histérica y me he puesto a insultarte,

golpearte y demás cosas...

Ahora me he dado cuenta de lo que he hecho; de lo que me he convertido... y es por eso que...

Simplemente puedo decirte que lo siento...

Aunque, creo que, en vez de decirtelo a tí; creo que la persona indicada a la que he de decirle esas palabras es a Aki...

Ella no se merece lo que le he hecho durante este tiempo...

Encontraré el momento adecuado para aclararle esto que te he contado.**-Finalizó la pelimorada.**

**Natsumi la miró sorprendida, ya que, después del discurso de la hija del entrenador Kudou( OTRO DISCURSO); simplemente se **

**había quedado sin palabras.**

**Solamente atinó a decir lo siguiénte:**

-Estoy convencida de que Aki sabrá perdonarte, ya que tiene un gran... no, un gran no; un ENORME corazón.**-Finalizó la pelirroja mirando **

**con una sonrisa a la ojiazul.**

**Entonces, ambas se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a la habitación nº 12; donde permanecían su estadía Edgar y Roccoco.**

**REGRESANDO CON HARUNA:**

**La ojiverde-grisáceo ya había tomado las medidas de los chicos.**

**Haruna observó a Kido detenidamente por unos instantes y, a continuación dijo girándose dónde los demás:**

-Oye; chicos...¿os importaría esperar un momento fuera? Esque, aparte de medirle las medidas a Kido, también he de hablar con él de un

tema.**-Pidió educadamente la menor; por lo que, Sakuma y Fudo aceptaron y se retiraron de allí.**

**La peliazul, una vez que los dos chicos que compartían habitación con su hermano; se dirigió hacia él y quedando delante de la **

**cara de Kido le dijo:**

-Kido; por favor levántate... Tengo que hablar contigo...**-Decía Haruna mientras se sentaba en la cama del chico de rastas.**

-¿Y para qué quieres hablar Haruna? Que yo recuerde no tenemos nada de que hablar...**-Decía el estratega fríamente sin mirar a la joven.**

**La peliazul, al escuuchar las palabras de la boca de alguién que alguna vez fué su hermano; se iba deprimiendo poco a poco, y , **

**las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.; pero ella fué más rápida y recordó las sabias palabras de Aki; por lo que, cogiendo las manos **

**de Kido, quitándole las gafas dejando ver sus ojos rojos y mirándolo fijamente; le dijo:**

-Hace poco he estado hablando con una persona muy sabia, que me dijo que si de verdad aún sentía algo, viniese aquí a hablar contigo...

Pero antes que nada quiero decirte que desde la vez que nos peleamos, no he dejado de escuchar la canción que tú cantabas para mi cuándo

estaba triste cuándo mamá y papá ya no estaban y nos habíamos quedado solos.

Tomalá, escuchalá; me ha echo recordar esos buenos momentos que pasamos tú y yo.

Me ha echo abrir los ojos, darme cuenta de la barbaridad que he cometido al decirte semejantes palabras...

Tengo que decirte que me he comportado como una cobarde al restregarte por la cara que me habías estado engañando desde hace mucho;

lo sé, pero, quiero decirte que, he sido una completa ignorante al no ver la realidad; por haberme cegado por la rabia al tú haberme revelado la

verdad.

He estado pensando muchísimo... y quiero decirte todo lo que hay clavado en mi corazón.

Quiero decirte que fuiste muy valiente afrontando desde tan pequeño ese secreto, que fuiste valiente cuándo yo... simplemente era muy

cobarde, al no saber afrontar la realidad de la vida , al no ver lo que había delante mía; y, al estar viviendo en la ignorancia viendo un mundo

color de rosa que yo había creado, por todo ese resentimiento que había acumulado desde anoche, por haberte hecho sufrir y por no haberte

valorado lo suficiente.

Quiero decirte también que no tenía nungún derecho al reprocharte nada; ya que, solamente lo habías hecho para que supiera la verdad; y que,

no me hubieras dicho nada a nuestra temprana edad era para alejarme de los peligros y las maldades que habían en aquél entonces, también

para que no sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido anteriormente.

Solamente quiero decirte que has sido muy valiente por haber aguantado y mantenido en secreto esto desde muy pequeño hasta ahora.

Yo te doy las gracias; ya que, ahora he reaccionado, he visto quien eres tú realmente...

Muchisimas gracias por haberme ayudado y protegido tanto.

Quiero que sepas que yo, vuelvo a vivir en tu mentira... en nuestra mentira y, volveremos a ser familia; como lo fuimos en aquél entonces.

¡TE QUIERO, TE ADORO Y SIEMPRE SERÁS MI EJEMPLO A SEGUIR!

¡TE QUIERO MUCHISISISISISISIMO ONII-CHAN!**-Finalizó la ojiverde-grisáceo llena de lágrimas con una gran sonrisa.**

**Kido se había quedado básicamente en el otro mundo.**

**Jamás creyó que su hermanita le perdonara; pero, por otra parte, se alegró de saber que todavía ella, seguía siendo parte de él; la **

**única familia que tenían eran ellos dos.**

**Su faceta de hielo se deshizo a medida que Haruna hablaba cambiándola por un semblante cálido y dulce.**

**Su corazón se había detenido en el momento en que ecuchó decir las palabras que tanto significaban para él, saliendo de la boca **

**de la peliazul; "Onii-chan".**

**Kido se levantó de un bote de la cama y se lanzó encima de la peliazul, al igual que cuándo eran niños y le dijo:**

-¡Eres la mejor; gracias por comprenderme. Muchisimas gracias, te quiero muchisimo; gracias por dejarme volver a ser alguien en tu vida. Te

quiero onee-chan!**-Decía el ojirojo abrazándola y llorando con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

-Por cierto; ¿quieres que cantemos esa canción?**-Preguntaba el pelicafé mirando a la peliazul.**

**Ella asintió y, sentados en la cama, empezaron a cantar:**

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí;

tu sirviente fiel yo soy; hermanos de corazón.

Vine al mundo para darte toda protección;

mi vida por tí daré; el tirano seré yo.

_Tu y yo nacimos juntos bajo el cielo azul,_

_las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer._

_Y nuestra familia fué lo que nos separó;_

_el futuro de los dos, la codicia dividió_.

Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará,

_toda nuestra vida siempre lamentaré;_

_hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidará_

_y el verte feliz siempre desearé._

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí;

tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón;

vine al mundo para darte toda protección;

mi vida por tí daré; el tirano seré yo.

Cuando realicé un viaje a otro país, una linda niña capturó mi atención;

era su sonrisa lo que a mi me agradó;

a primera vista, ella me enamoró.

Pero tus deseos me diste a ordenar,

a esa niña no querías verla jamás;

yo lo cumpliré y así tú descansarás;

aún no entiendo por qué me siento tan mal.

_Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí_

_el destino de los dos, con la ira y corazón;_

_la merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor,_

_tu sonrisa real volvió, mi vida por fin brilló._

_Algún día este país justicia tomará,_

_y el enfado de la gente no se evitará;_

_si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá_

_no te debes preocupar, la culpa mía será._

Apresúrate mi ropa te quedará;

debes escapar y ya no mirar atrás;

todo estará bién tu y yo somos similar;

nada me pasará ya no debes de llorar.

Mi querida princesa tomaré tu lugar,

el destino decidió no debemos continuar;

si tu fuiste malvada problemas no habrá

tu sangre en mi estará y el tirano morirá.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en algún lugar,

existió el reino de la inhumanidad;

en esa tierra solo podía gobernar,

la querida y hermosa alma de mi hermana.

Aunque el mundo vaya en contra de los dos,

contigo a mi lado siempre caminaré,

nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidaré

y verte sonreir siempre desearé.

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí;

tu sirviente fiel yo soy; hermanos de corazón.

Vine al mundo para darte toda protección;

mi vida por tí daré; el tirano seré yo.

Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer;

pediría jugar contigo otra vez.

**Y se abrazaron otra vez; se cogieron de la mano y salieron por la puerta.**

**Bueno; hasta aquí el capitulo 4.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Siento que haya sido tan corto; pero esque no se me ocurría nada más.**

**Por favor, no os olvidéis de comentar.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de CORAZÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO EN ITALIA.**

**Os quiere:**

**Sutä Karaii.**

**¡SAYONARA!**


	5. Chapter 5

Os doy la bienvenida a otro capitulo del fic CORAZÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO EN ITALIA.

Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por mi gran retraso.

Estoy super emocionada y contenta ya que os ha gustado el capitulo anterior.

Aqui os dejo el capitulo 5!

Espero que os guste.

Psdta: Una vez más pido disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto; pero estuve mala y no me venian ideas a la cabeza. ¡Por suerte ya me he recuperado! Seguramente ya habréis perdido la mayoria el hilo de la historia pero aún así espero que lo disfrutéis.

¡OS QUIERO!

:D

ADVERTENCIA: NI INAZUMA ELEVEN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5.

TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN MUCHOS DE LOS OC'S QUE APARECEN; SINÓ A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS: SHIMORI LE PERTENECE A SHIMORI MATSUMOTO Y NAYUMI IRAYASHI KARAII Y SUTÄ KARAII LE PERTENECEN A NAYUMI IRAYASHI.

SOLO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA.

CAPITULO 5: ÚLTIMO MOMENTO ANTES DE LA FIESTA...

**Ambos hermanos, tras haberse reconciliado, salieron de la habitación; pero, en ese instante, un gran estruendo se escucha procedente del interior de aquél recinto.**

**La razón de ese ruido fue que; varios integrantes de los equipos que habitaban en ese instante el hotel; como estaban tan preocupados por la reconciliación de los hermanos; fueron a espiarlos detrás de la puerta de este, pero, cuando abrieron la puerta, lo que lograron fue caer al interior del cuarto del hotel; consiguiendo así que quedaran todos aplastados por el peso de los demás; pero, sobre todo quien peor lo estaba pasando era Endo; ya que era quien se encontraba más próximo a la puerta y, por consiguiente, se quedó el primero y más abajo de todos; haciendo que, por el peso de todos , se estuviera asfixiando.**

**Por parte de las chicas; ninguna se atrevió a colocarse donde estaban los chicos; mas preferían prevenir y no quedarse aplastadas junto a ellos; por el echo de que recordaron lo que pasó con el primer intentó de robar el cuaderno secreto del abuelo del portero castaño hiperactivo; al intentar infiltrarse en el despacho del señor Raimon, la puerta estaba abierta y, como Endo y el resto estaban apoyados en la puerta; y, alguien la abrió como si nada; cayeron al interior, dejando al pobre capitán de Inazuma Japón sin alma, quien se quedó aplastado por todos los integrantes del Inazuma Eleven. y le faltaba el aire.**

**Y por parte de Kido y Haruna; se quedaron ambos ojipláticos; mirando la escena, quienes no sabían si reír o llorar. Pero lo que los dos si sabían perfectamente era que estaban muy enfadados ya que, por la caída estruendosa de los chicos, habían descubierto que habían estado espiándolos.**

**El de rastas, aunque sabía lo que pasaba en ese instante, preguntó sacástico, ya que quería que estos confesaran.**

-Bueno...¿Qué es lo que os trae por aquí?¿Todo bien?-**Preguntó el ex-estratega frunciendo un poco el ceño, sin sonreír, intentando parecer enfadado, pero, a su vez, interesado.**

**Todos tragaron saliva y balbuceaban cosas inentendibles mas no sabían que decirle a Kido para que no descargara su furia sobre ellos.**

**Entonces, Tachimukai, se armó de valor y se dirigió a explicarle lo que ocurría al pelicafé.**

-Verás Kido-san; la razón por la que hemos caído todos al suelo de la habitación es que todos estábamos escuchando toda vuestra conversación; pues nos encontrábamos muy preocupados por si esto acababa mal y vuestros lazos se rompieran; distanciándoos el uno del otro. Además, ninguno queremos que eso ocurra por lo que, es por eso mismo; que hemos decidido poner en marcha ese plan. Por favor; no os enfadéis.**-Finalizó el ojiazul mirando fijamente a la peliazul y al ojirojo.**

**Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Kido simplemente sonrió y, mirándolos a todos dijo:**

-No os preocupéis que no pasará nada; estamos como antes, somos los mismos de siempre y estaremos juntos de igual modo. Da igual en qué circunstancias nos encontremos, da igual si son buenas o malas; siempre estaremos juntos y, aunque no tengamos los mismos lazos de sangre, siempre tendremos lazos que perdurarán por siempre; mas siempre estaremos juntos, no importa qué.**-Explicaba el ex-estratega mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermana; quien solamente atinó a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír.**

**Entonces; las chicas, por la emoción, corrieron hacia la peliazul tan rápido que lograron caerse al suelo.**

**Todos se levantaron del suelo cuando Aki grita:**

-¡Hay no!¡Chicas vámonos que Sutä debe estar esperando!**-A ese grito todas se alarmaron y salieron disparadas hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la castaña de gafas.**

**A Endo casi le da un infarto, pues casi se aproximaba la hora de la fiesta y ya no quedaba casi tiempo para arreglarse pero, Fudo le dijo que no se preocupara y que confiara en la hermana gemela de Nayumi; a lo que asintió y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.**

**CON LAS CHICAS.**

**Corrían muy rápido, lo máximo que sus piernas les permitían pero, debían darse prisa pues faltaban 3 horas para la fiesta y aún no tenían nada.**

**Después de quedarse sin aire; finalmente llegaron a la habitación deseada, por lo que, al abrir la puerta, se encontraron a Sutä terminando dos de los vestidos; el de ella y el de su hermana.**

-¡Hola!¿Ya habéis regresado?¡Por favor dadme los pedidos!**-A lo que Toko se los entregó; no sin antes añadir alguna frase.**

-Está bien pero date muchísima prisa pues aún te quedan un montón de trajes por hacer y no queda casi tiempo.**-Decía la ojigris preocupada; a lo que la de gafas asintió.**

**Las chicas salieron de la habitación para darle mas espacio a la castaña.**

**Pasaban los minutos y cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para que empezara la fiesta; pero, al cabo de una hora Sutä las llamó para que entraran y les llevaran los trajes a los chicos.**

**Así, todas se dirigieron hacia dichas habitaciones, entregando los trajes y volviendo a por los suyos propios.**

-Bien; aquí están; espero que os gusten.**-Decía la menor de las hermanas Karaii mostrándoles los vestidos.**

**Todas ahogaron un grito y abrazaron a la ojicastaña; mientras esta sonreía.**

-¡Venga, chicas, probároslos!**-Decía entusiasmada la ojicastaña mientras se sentaba en la cama y esperaba a que finalizaran de arreglarse.**

-¡Genial! Son fabulosos. ¡Impresionante! Estupendos. ¡Increíbles!.**-Esas eran las ovaciones a las creaciones de la castaña.**

-¡G-Gracias!**-Decía Sutä un poco cortada.**

-¡Pero no te avergüences!¡Están perfectos!**-Decía Haruna pasándole un brazo por el hombro.**

-¡Sí; así es!¡Así que venga; que solo faltas tú!**-Decía la peliverde tomándola de las manos y llevándola hacia el vestidor.**

**No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Sutä salió del probador, ganandose miradas iluminadas de todas.**

**Nayumi abrazó muy rápido a su hermana y le dijo:**

-¡Pero mírate!¡Estás muy guapa!**-Decía la pelinegra con mechas moradas.**

-Gracias.**-Agradecía la de gafas moradas.**

-Vale pero ahora...¡Por Kami Sama!¡Chicas corred; que llegamos tarde!**-Gritaba Shimori alarmada mientras abría la puerta y daba paso a las demás para acabar saliendo ella por la puerta y bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras.**

**CON LOS CHICOS.**

**Endo y el resto de los chicos; después de ponerse los trajes y quedar maravillados ante la creación de Sutä; bajaron al recibidor del hotel corriendo; ocasionando así que tropezaran y cayeran al suelo; ya que, las chicas, también iban hacia la misma dirección que ellos y, como iban tan apresurados, nadie se fijó por dónde iba; haciendo que, ellas también cayeran al suelo.**

-¡Chicas!**-Dijo Endo mientras se ponía de pié y se dirigía hacia ellas; concretamente, para ayudar a levantarse del suelo a su novia.**

-¿Estáis bien?**-Preguntaba Goenji mientras se dirigía hacia las demás**.

-¡Sí!¡Gracias por preguntar!**-Decía Haruna sacando una sonrisa.**

-Menos mal que estáis bien porque...**-Decía Sakuma, pero no terminó de decir lo que iba a decir porque se quedó embobado al ver a las jovenes.**

**Lo mismo le pasó a los demás; no podían decir palabra alguna, ya que estaban guapísimas.**

-¡Chicos!¿Estáis bien?**-Preguntaba Aki quien llevaba un vestido un poco mas abajo de los muslos color rosa pastel, el que le hacía resaltar su palabra de honor que, en la parte delantera, en la parte del pecho, tenía otra tela que le llegaba hasta el inicio de estos. Su pelo tenía una caida en forma de cascada. Llevaba unos zapatos rosas.**

-¡Tierra llamando a los futbolistas!**-Decía Natsumi mientras pasaba sus manos por los ojos de algunos; quien llevaba un vestido hasta las un poco mas arriba de los pies, rojo hasta la cintura y blanco por la parte de arriba que, en el centro había un botón rojo y llevaba mangas que por los hombros en tres tiras rojas que, a continuación hasta la muñeca llevaba la manga blanca y unos zapatos de tacón rojos. Se había alisado el pelo y lo llevaba recogido por la parte de arriba, haciendo que el resto del pelo le formara una cola.**

-¡CHICOS!**-Gritaba Haruna preocupada ya que parecía que no reaccionarían con llevaba un vestido blanco palabra de honor hasta las rodillas con una cinta alrededor de su cintura azul celeste; la falda del vestido llevaba un poco de vuelo; también llevaba unos zapatos con un poco de tacó pelo se lo había alisado que tenía una rosa blanca con rasgos azules.**

-¡Pero bueno, así no lograremos llegar a tiempo!**-Decía Fuyuka un poco frustrada. Esta llevaba un vestido en varios tonos de verde con la falda bastante pomposa.**

**Tenía todo el vestido verde manzana y de su manga derecha salía otra tela de un verde más oscuro que iba desde el brazo rodeando la cintura y un poco de la falda del vestido, dejando esta un trozo abierta, pero, por debajo sigue estándo verde. Llevaba su pelo suelto, pero, en él,había una diadema de color verde bastante oscuro. Tenía unas bailarinas verdes.**

-¡Debemos encontrar una solución pronto!**-Decía Toko quien empezaba a exhasperarse. Esta se había alisado el pelo; por lo que lo llevaba por los hombros; y, para sorpresa de muchos; llevaba un vestido en distintos tonos de naranja. Su vestido consistía en medio cuello en forma de cisne, desmangado y con la falda lisa pero vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Llevaba también unas botas medias naranjas que, de ellas salían tiras que rodeaban las botas color mandarina.**

-¡CREO QUE TENGO UNA SOLUCIÓN!**-Saltó de pronto Rika. La peliazul celeste tenía también el pelo suelto; solamente llevaba una diadema que por los lados salían dos lazos. Llevaba un traje que consistía en un cuello azul oscuro que llevaba una pequeña piedra incrustada de un azul claro con dos tiras azul claro que estaban tanto arriba como abajo del cuello; que, de la cinta de abajo, se formaba un pequeño lazo del mismo color. Del cuello salía un vestido que se abría por la parte del ombligo de color azul oscuro también; que, la parte de ariba también tenía las cintas del cuello; luego iba del vestido, desde un extremo hasta el otro una falda azul oscuro que iba un poco mas abajo de los muslos. La falda llevaba dos cadenas azul claro. Finalmente llevaba unas botas que iban hasta las rodillas, azules oscuros; y, dos tiras que salían de la parte de arriba del vestido azules oscuras con las mismas tiras de azul claro, las cuales sujetaban los brazos.**

-¡YO TAMBIÉN!**-Decía Nayumi mientras cogía un balón sacado de nosesabe dónde y lo pateaba tan fuerte que lo hizo reventar en la pared haciendo que los chicos se despertaran de golpe del trance en el que se encontraban y que Endo se pusiera a llorar.**

**La joven se había dejado el pelo suelto. Llevaba un traje blanco con mangas enteras con el cuello en V; un poco abultado que, en la capa de abajo era de un amarillo blanquecino. La primera capa cubría sus brazos; la cual, estaba conectada por un broche color vainilla; causando que este sostuviera una pequeña capa que cubría sus hombros hasta la espalda de color amarillo blanquecino. También llevaba unos zapatos de tacón color vainilla.**

**Ante la acción realizada de la mayor de las dos hermanas todos se miraron entre si; mientras que Toramaru se acercaba e intentaba animar al capitán, que, ante la acción del pelinegro exclamó:**

-¡DIABLOS!¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!**-Gritaba mientras zarandeaba al pobre ojigris.**

**Para sorpresa de todos; Fidio dice tranquilo, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y sonriendo ante la escena montada:**

-¡Tranquilos!¡Todavía falta una hora!**-La afirmación del italiano hace pararse a todos en seco; causando que ellos pusieran ojos asesinos en el castaño entusiasta; intentando que se explicara.**

**Endo no sabía que decir; cuando se le ocurre algo no muy inteligente:**

-Eh...¿Tengo mal la hora?**-La pregunta del ex-capitán del Inazuma Japón hace que las chicas se abalancen sobre él intentando dejarle la cara como un mapa.**

-Pues fijate por donde si; Endou; teneis todos la hora adelantada pues no os habeis acordado de cambiarla antes de llegar aqui...**-Decia el italiano mientras observaba a Endou tirado en el suelo mientras era ayudado por Aki.**

-¡Esque lo escucho y no puedo creerlo!**-Decia la castaña de vestido rojizo sorprendida dirigiendo su mirada al castaño que habia sido anteriormente **

**golpeado por sus puños.**

-El cabeza de balón ha tenido razón... Por una vez ha pensado utilizando el cerebro... -**Decia Someoka bromeando.**

**Todos se quedaron pensativos con cara de OMG y algunos se pusieron a gritar cosas como que se acababa el mundo porque Endo puso en funcionamiento su cerebro.**

**Las chicas por su parte los miraban como si se hubieran vuelto locos por culpa de las particulas del aire que les habia entrado y se les habian quedado atrofiadas en el cerebro.**

**Todos parecieron reaccionar al notar como los entrenadores se aproximaban a ellos, anunciandoles que terminaran de prepararse pues en breve deberian partir rumbo al lago donde esperaban ya los demas equipos.**

-El entrenador tiene razón, deberiamos ir marchandonos si no queremos llegar tarde **-Decia Kido mientras los demás asentian.**

**Asi que todos se pusieron en orden y se dirigierion camino a la fiesta, los cuales iban guiados por Fidio, quien hablaba animado con Haruna ; el único inconveniente que habia en el lugar de la fiesta ya se vería mas adelante...**

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy.

Siento que sea tan corto, pero ya no me queda mas imaginación para este capitulo.

Sé que prometí que este sería la fiesta pero, me faltan personajes de personas que querian entrar pero que se me han olvidado y no puedo escribirlo...

Pido perdón, pues tengo memoria de pez y se me olvidan las cosas...

Os agradezco a todos de corazón que sigáis leyendo y animandome, en serio, muchisimas gracias...

Quisiera decir también unas cosas respecto a mis demas historias:

- Dejaré muchas de ellas apartadas y me centraré en terminar primero una, así no nos liaremos; continuaré con esta y cuando la termine seguiré con las demas; a no ser que querais que las continue por algún motivo.

¿Si o No?

-De vez en cuando se me ocurren One-Shots que escribo por lo que es imposible no escribirlos, porque si nó se me va rápido las ideas; osea que, aunque me veáis subir nuevas historias y tarde en actualizar, no es porque me haya olvidado de ellas ni mucho menos, es solamente eso que os he dicho.

-Respecto a lo que he puesto al terminar el capitulo, por favor, me haríais un gran favor recordandome quienes participabais, ¡asi que me los apuntaré para que no me vuelva a pasar de nuevo!

¡Otra vez muchisimas gracias por vuestra atención; enserio, miles de gracias!

¡Debo admitir que cuando comencé aqui en fanfiction no me imaginé que seria tan acogida!

¡Eso me emocionó y me inspiró y animó a continuar adelante, primero porque me gusta escribir, y luego, por todas aquellas personas como vosotros que hacéis sentir lo mejor del mundo a gente como yo!

¡Se os quiere!

¡Os espero en el siguiente capitulo!

Se despide de vosotros:

EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark.


End file.
